The Gray Phoenix
by LeightAiden777
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy. Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer
1. Prologue

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was not a happy day, or night, for Harry Potter. It was only a few minutes from his birthday but unlike other teens his age, he was not thrilled by the idea. How could he? He had to watch his fellow champion being killed because of his own stupidity. The fiasco of the Tri – Wizard Tournament had only been a few weeks ago and he had carelessly been carted off back to his relatives' house as soon as possible. He had not even been given time to recover and mourn properly before he was thrust in that prison.

It was not only because of Cedric's death that the young teen was in a bad mood. He had been having nightmares of the event every night. Not only that but he was also starting to black out during the day for no apparent reason, having strange flashes of images and feelings going through him.

Like usual, it was all Voldemort's fault. He _knew_ that those 'blackouts' had started when the man had touched him in the graveyard. That was when something had snapped inside his mind and he had seen the first flash of images that had been disjointed and incomprehensible. Voldemort was always the start of his problems, just like when he had killed his parents which left him to live with his horrid relatives and to become famous.

Harry Potter definitely hated his life. It was one big horrible joke by Fate.

As midnight struck, the black-haired teenager was taken by surprise as a searing pain reared its ugly head behind his eyes. He blacked out.

* * *

_He was seven when his brother and he ran away from their burning mansion after watching his parents getting killed by the villagers, only because they were different. They lived alone, travelling from village to village for a few years and teaching themselves to control their gifts to survive._

_He was thirteen when the two met another wizard. His name was Godric and he was sixteen like Salazar, his brother. Godric decided to follow them in their travels since he too had nowhere to go. He became slightly jealous when Salazar and Godric became such quick friends._

_A year later the three met two girls, witches, who lived alone in a cabin in a forest. Rowena was eighteen and the oldest among them. Helga was a year younger than Godric and Salazar._

_The five lived in the cabin together for two years before the others decided to build a school of magic, which would also be a refuge for wizards and witches like them._

_It took them five years to make the school, a castle, out of pure magic. Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga became known as the official Founders though he too had helped in its constructions and plans. However, he did not mind since it made his brother happy to keep him out of the attention, and thus the danger._

_A year later he started to love his brother in a completely different way than before; a way he should not be feeling towards his own brother. Thus he started dabbling in necromancy in secret to get his mind off his feelings. It did not work._

_After a few months Salazar kissed him before roughly pushing him away. His brother started to ignore him. A couple of days later Salazar announced to the other Founders and him at dinner his wish to find himself a wife to bear him heirs. He went deeper into necromancy when he confronted Salazar, admitting his abnormal feelings and getting cruelly rejected afterwards._

_For months they fought regularly and before they knew it, one day their fighting evolved into kissing which evolved into more. The next day Salazar announced his engagement to a girl from a rich pureblood family at breakfast. He met the personification of Death when his magic exploded because of his pent up anger, betrayal and hurt._

_Salazar and he danced around each other for a whole year during Salazar's Courtship until his wedding with the pureblood girl, Ethelinda. That night, instead of spending it with his new wife, he spent it with his brother after lots of shouting and cursing and hexing. From that day on Salazar laid with him behind his wife's back. _

_Two months later, Ethelinda announced her pregnancy and nine months later delivered a son. A year later she delivered another son. Salazar still went behind her back to lay with him, no one being the wiser._

_Two years later Death told him that Salazar and he were soul mates. He wanted to be with Salazar but the older refused because they were brothers. It did not stop the older of the two to sleep with him though. He still managed to convince Salazar to participate in a ritual with him on Samhain that would allow their souls to find each other in the next life._

_A year later he found himself sick often and when Salazar found out, he made a diagnostic spell and found him pregnant. In a fit of rage, Salazar shot a spell at him to make him lose the child, completely ignoring his begging and pleading._

_A few weeks later he had grown depressed and distant. He went down to the village for a walk in the hopes of clearing his mind and found himself ambushed by a group of mundanes. He was killed._

_His name was Hericles Slytherin._

* * *

Harry barely registered that he was still in his room at the Dursleys and that the morning light began to filter into his room when another searing pain slammed into his head. He lost consciousness again.

* * *

_He always knew that he was different from his family. He _knew_ things before they happened; things he should not know. He also had flashes of another life and it confused him greatly. It was not until he was older that he knew that he was a Seer._

_At eleven he went to Hogwarts with his cousins. There he met _him_: Tom Riddle – the one who had been haunting his dreams. He had always known that he was a reincarnation, and just like that he knew that Riddle was also one; the reincarnation of his soul mate. He never tried to become close to the other how ever much he wanted to._

_But it would seem like the Fates wanted them together anyway. In their third year they got a small project to work together for Ancient Runes. Before they knew it they became close and in their fifth year they were a couple._

_Tom knew that he was a Seer; he was the only one who knew. He also knew that they had both been reincarnated, though he refused to tell Tom just _who_ they had been. He knew what was going to happen to the both of them; he knew that he would die young and that Tom would become a Dark Lord. He made sure to tell Tom that he would find him again though, in his next life. Tom never knew that his lover would die young. When it happened he would be taken by surprise and the grief and anger would make his sanity snap._

_The day _it_ happened he was not scared. He just regretted having to leave his lover behind even if he knew that they would see each other again. He left their house that morning after laying with Tom one last time in their bed and went to the muggle side of London. When that random muggle attacked him with a knife for money, he remained calm, calm until he died again._

_His name was Heri Black._

* * *

When Harry woke up his head was throbbing with a massive migraine. With a groan, he sat up in his lumpy bed and rubbed his forehead. Hearing shuffling of feathers and hooting, he looked up to find owls waiting for him with his mail. He ignored them.

He knew that what had happened was very important. He had gained the memories of his past lives. He should be confused but with his knowledge as Hericles Slytherin and Heri Black, he could understand the situation more. The necromancer part of him knew how life and death, and souls worked, and the Seer part of him had already _S__een_ it anyway.

'_But now what to do…?' _he silently asked himself. He could hardly continue his life as Harry Potter as if nothing had happened. With the memories of his past life he was a new person anyway.

With his memories, his powers – those of a necromancer and of a Seer – were unlocked. They had always been there, dormant. He knew that those abilities always followed a soul even through death.

'_Speaking of death…'_ he thought as he bit his lower lip before he sat down, crossed – legged in the middle of the room.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. _'I don't have anything for a proper ritual but I hope He will still hear me and will not mind.'_

"Guardian of the Souls and Deliverer of Judgment," he intoned. "I call thee from The Beyond. Hear my voice and plea for assistance."

He waited. He did not move.

Then he felt it.

The very air around him weighted down on him and he could literally feel the power coming to him. It felt so familiar and comforting that he felt like sobbing. He opened his eyes to see the shadows around the small room writhe and flicker before they gathered together and a figure appeared at the center.

The figure was tall, taller than a normal human, maybe even taller than Hagrid. He – because the being was a _he_ – wore an old-fashioned cloak that had rips, tears and holes at the bottom where the shadows seemed to flutter around. A hood was drawn up, covering the horrid skeletal head and bony fingers held onto a scythe as tall as the figure.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and felt his heart soar in happiness at seeing the familiar figure. He could not help stumbling to his feet and rushing at Him, practically tackling Him as he buried his head into that hard stomach. White, bony finger carded through his hair and he cuddled closer, his hands clutching at the tattered cloak. If he was anyone else, Harry would have already dropped dead; no one could touch Death and remain alive after all. But Harry was His favourite and would remain so.

"_**You have called upon Us,"**_ a mixture of voices neither male nor female, old nor young, whispered, giving an eerie effect. _**"Speak child and We shall answer."**_

Looking up at the powerful entity through his eyelashes, Harry said, "The influx of magic on my birthday made me remember my previous lives like I knew it would." He paused and bit his lip anxiously before continuing, his voice taking on a slight hysterical edge, "what shall I do now? _He_ hates me as Harry Potter. If – If – If I try to approach him, he will try to kill me. He k-killed our _child_! What is to say he won't hurt me!? I can't – I won't be able to bear with it if he hurts me! I want him! I want to be with him again but I am scared! So scared… please, Death! Make the pain go away! Please! Please…" Harry let out a few sobs, clinging to the powerful entity tighter.

"_**Hush, child,"**_ were the whispered words as Harry suddenly felt drowsy and his fingers slackened from their hold on the tattered cloak. _**"When you wake up, everything shall be taken care of."**_

Harry barely had the time to register the words before his vision darkened and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg, Mentions of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The morning sunlight filtered into the large bedroom through the gaps between the two expensive curtains. The room was quite large with a king-sized four-poster bed on one side. A door opposite was slightly ajar, enough that we could make out a bathroom. The door leading to the hallway opened silently and a tall figure entered. It was a man who seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. Dressed in an old-fashioned butler suit and with his neat dark black hair the man was quite beautiful. He silently glided to the large windows and pulled the curtains open, letting the light fully in.

A soft moan sounded from the bed and the blankets shifted slightly from the middle. A small tuff of black hair popped out, soon followed by a head. Think, long black eyelashes fluttered as bleary, brilliant green eyes blinked before they focused on the room's other occupant. With a yawn, the small body sat up in the middle of the large bed and stretched.

"Good morning, young master," said the man as he went back to the hallway, pushing a cart inside the room.

"'Morning, Xanthus," mumbled the boy as he ran his fingers through his waist-length hair.

"Today I have prepared for you a traditional breakfast _à la Française_," the man, Xanthus, said as he showed the boy the food on the cart. "There are _tartines_, _brioches_, _croissants_, _pains au chocolat_ and _pains aux raisins_. There are also some breakfast cereals, _fruit compote_, _fromage blanc_, and yogurt. What would you like?"

"A _pain au chocolat_, half a _brioche_ and some yogurt."

As Xanthus prepared a plate for his young master, he added, "for drinks I have prepared your favourite Earl Gray tea, but if you wish I also have hot chocolate and coffee."

"Tea," the boy hummed as he bit down on his _pain au chocolat_. As he ate, he could not help but reflect on the past two years. His life had changed dramatically since that day when he had remembered his two previous past lives. For one, he no longer used the name Harry Potter. To the world, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ was dead.

He remembered waking up in the same room by the same person after he had summoned Death and fallen unconscious. It had taken him a few seconds to know what had happened. Being a Seer, he _saw_ how Death arranged for him to be removed from the Dursleys, leaving behind a fake. The powerful entity had always had a soft spot for him so He had used his immeasurable power to create another person, identical to him for the muggles to find.

He remembered having asked Xanthus for a Prophet, knowing that the man was no human but actually a shadow shifter, one of Death's servants, whom the entity had left behind for him. What he had found though had actually managed to surprise him. He knew that Death had planned to make 'Harry Potter' die, but he had not expected the 'how'. Being Death, he could only _see_ what the entity wished for him to see and Death had wished for it to be a surprise for some reason.

The Prophet had made a complete U-turn from what he later learned they had been publishing about him to the public. They had been slanting his name, calling him a liar, an attention-seeker and crazy. Then, it was found that Harry Potter was dead, killed by his own relatives. He was not ashamed that his living circumstances became known to the public. If he had still been the naïve little Harry Potter then, he most likely would have been. A vindictive part of him felt smug at having the Dursleys pay for all those torturous years living with them.

It would seem like Death really did know him so well. The fake He had left behind had still been alive until Vernon came up to his room in a fit of rage because of all the owls hooting. The beating he gave 'Harry' was harsher than the ones he usually gave him. In the end, 'Harry' ended up dead, beaten to death by his own uncle. It just so happened that a neighbor who had just moved in Privet Drive had called the police after hearing all the screams.

He had laughed so hard tears had fallen from his eyes when he _saw_ how the muggles of Privet Drive took the news of child abuse taking place right in front of them. Oh, he remembered how those same muggles had been contemptuous towards him all because of the false accusations spread around by the Dursleys. To then find that the same 'normal' Vernon and Petunia had been abusing their poor nephew, who instead of going to St Brutus Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, actually went to private boarding school for the higher class. And instead of his mother having been a prostitute as Petunia had been saying, the woman had actually been a genius who had been accepted in the same school with a scholarship and had then married a real _Lord_. Then to find that the Dursleys had been stealing from the Potters, the same aristocratic family, and from Vernon's Firm for years! Even Marge, Vernon's sister, had been stunned! To think that the boy _she_ had been degrading was a real aristocrat and not some good-for-nothing brat of drunks!

Priceless. Utterly priceless! Death had really outdone himself that time.

And that was only in the muggle world.

The Magical World had been in complete uproar for months. They had literally been demanding for blood. They wanted the muggles who had taken their savior from them to pay. The Prophet ran stories about poor little orphan Harry Potter who had never known real love. And then people started to question the Prophet since they had been the ones saying how their savior had been living like a Prince and was arrogant because of his wealth at the beginning of the summer. It had been complete chaos.

Even Dumbledore had been questioned as he was the one who had placed the child with the muggles. The poor old man had never really even known what had truly been happening in that house, having left a squib, Mrs. Figg to watch out for him. He had placed his trust in the wrong person as the old woman had only ever been concerned with her cats and so long as she saw the boy gardening everyday then she did not bother to see deeper.

Harry was not really one for revenge; he was more of a passive person really, but even he had his limits. Just for once he indulged himself. He had been ecstatic to see all those who had wronged him in this life pay their due. It had been the perfect birthday present from Death. And he had made sure the powerful entity knew just how thankful he was when He next visited him.

Death had even created a completely new background story for him. He became Hericles Black; the bastard son of Sirius Back and Maricela Feim – a pureblood girl from an old family Sirius had had a one-night stand with. Maricela should have died when she was young from a fall down a flight of stairs but Death had kept her alive just for this. The woman had known and had disappeared off the radar a couple of months after she really did sleep with Sirius in 1979.

He had even met the woman or her ghost anyway. She had died a good decade earlier but she had stayed in the mortal plane as she had wished to meet Death's favored and the one because of whom she had been able to live longer. Maricela had been a nice woman and he really would have liked it if she had been his actual mother; she would have done a really good job at that. She had stayed only for a couple of months, to help Hericles adapt, but then she had had to leave for The Beyond.

Even his appearance had changed slightly. Death made it so that his previous Slytherin and Black heritage became more dominant while his Potter genes became dormant. His previous green eyes with a hint of brown that he had gotten from Lily Potter became a luminescent green, practically glowing - they actually did glow when he used a lot of concentrated magic. His previously messy dark brown hair, much like James Potter, became straighter and silkier, and went to a darker black. He let it grow with time until it reached the familiar comforting length of his first life. His features softened and he regained the built of a bearer (a male capable of becoming pregnant): small and lithe, with the grace and agility of a cat.

Though, now that he thought about it, it was no longer common for males to be bearers as it had been a thousand years ago. It was more of a myth now; the prejudices that had entered the Magical World when the mundaneborns had entered their world had made the magic rebel against the natural flow of life. He had nothing against the muggleborns really, but he could at least admit, if to himself, that those prejudices had made the wizards and witches reject a good part of their heritage, forcing the ambient magic to close in on itself. If it continued, the purebloods would be right; magic would destroy itself and all because the muggleborns had come to their world and had imposed their views and values where they had no place. After all, magic was about will and if they willed for a part of magic to not be practiced, then magic would collapse.

For two years Hericles lived in that manor, away from civilization with only Xanthus and Empousai, a female servant who was actually a daemon, as company. The manor was right in the middle of a very dense magical forest, full of all sorts of creatures. Both were behind strong wards – stronger than the Hogwarts wards as they had been put there by Death Himself. The manor had once been built – it had actually just popped out of nowhere – by Death for his favored, thus Hericles; not that he was complaining.

For two years he brought his magic back to what it had once been, after all it would not do for him to walk down Diagon Alley only for one of his pretties (a corpse brought back to life) to burst from the ground because of his lack of control. Or even for him to get a massive headache as visions came to his mind at all times of the day. He had had to get control of his visions and his Death Magic, and it had taken him two long years of hard work. One good thing was that he was too busy and sometimes too exhausted to think too much about his soul mate. But now that he had complete control of his magic again, it was time for him to get back into the game, hopefully gaining back the love of his life – or lives, whatever.

Tom, or Voldemort as he was known, had remained in hiding since that fateful day at the graveyard: his resurrection. Meanwhile, he had put the Wizarding World into a false sense of security while his followers infiltrated the Ministry. They had all completely dismissed Dumbledore's warning of his return, further cementing their views of the old man's supposed madness.

Hericles was not sure he could ever really bring himself to join his beloved. Oh, he did want to be with Tom – _Salazar_ – again, but he could not torture or kill someone. Ever. He may be a Dark wizard, a Necromancer at that, but that did not mean that he would – or could - do such a despicable thing!

There was also the fact that the Dark side and the Light side fought each other. He had friends and family in one faction and people equally dear to him in the other. Moreover, they each fought for either Light Magic or Dark Magic. If either won, it would be the end of Magic. It was as simple as that.

Thus, Hericles had to make a plan just for him. Someway, somehow, he would make the two factions make a truce and he would have to rebuild the Magical World from scratch. It was a lot to do already, and if he had been anyone else, it would have been impossible; but he had something no one else had; he had Death's complete assistance and faith. If he needed help, he knew whom to go to.

"Xanthus?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Have you sent the letter to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, young master."

"Good." Hericles took a sip of his tea and looked out the window, a small smile playing at his lips. _'Here I come, my Beloved.'_

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Leave behind a Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions**


	3. Chapter 2

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Albus Dumbledore, one of the best wizards alive, if not the best, rumored to be the only one the late Dark Lord had ever feared, stared forlornly out of the window of his office as he chewed on his favorite sweet, a lemon drop. Two years before he had realized just how much he had failed a poor little boy and his deceased parents; he had let one of his students, the one little boy he had started to think as his own child, die. If only he had been more careful; if only he had listened to the concerns of his Transfiguration Professor about the boy's relatives all those years before, then none of this would have happened.

Not only had he caused the unfortunate death of his favorite little boy but he had also caused Harry's friends so much hurt. The Weasley family was devastated, along with Miss Granger. There was also the poor boy's godfather. The poor man who had already suffered a lot all those years had to find the last reminder of his dear friends gone. Sirius had not been the same since he had learned of his godson's unfortunate early demise. He had locked himself in his town house, which he also let the Order use as Headquarters, and only his last friend, Remus Lupin, was keeping him sane.

If only Albus had acted earlier. He should have realized that there had been something wrong in Harry's living arrangements as since his first year at Hogwarts the child had been asking him not to send him back to that house. If only he had gone to make sure the child was alright himself.

The old man quickly shook his head. It was no time to be lamenting. True, Harry Potter's death was going to haunt him as mush as his own sister's, Arianna, had for all those years but for now he had better things to do. Tom had been quiet for two years now and Albus knew that the deranged Dark Lord should be preparing something grand and nefarious for the near future. He had to be ready for whatever the younger man would throw at him.

As he was turning away from the window, he saw a small dot coming towards the castle, far in the sky. Squinting, Albus saw the dot increase in size until he could make out an eagle owl coming his way. The owl landed on the windowsill and hooted imperiously as it ruffled its feathers, a leg sticking out towards him. Not batting an eye, the old Headmaster released the letter from the bird's leg, absently wondering who it was from.

"_Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_" was written on the parchment. Turning it over, Albus saw the letter sealed close with red wax; the coat of arms that had been stamped seemed vaguely familiar. With raised eyebrows, he broke the wax, and opened the letter.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I write to you to inquire on a late admission to the school. I have been homeschooled for as long as I can remember and would greatly delight in completing my final studies at such an honorable school as yours, with other people my age. I have to admit that I have never taken the OWLs examinations for I have practically never really left my place of residence for years._

_Would it still be possible for me to complete my schooling at Hogwarts?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Feim_

_Hericles Callirrhoe Feim_

To say that Albus Dumbledore was stunned would be an understatement. His eyebrows had reach his hairline at the beginning of the letter (it was not everyday someone asked to come to Hogwarts after the first year; it was practically unheard of) and his jaw had completely dropped when he had reached the end.

Feim. Who could ever forget the House of Feim? They were well-known for being the most neutral House for centuries. Even the Greengrass, who called themselves neutral and never took sides in either war – against Grindelwald and then Voldemort – leaned most towards the Dark. The Feim on the other hand were famous for producing both Light and Dark wizards and witches, but still never took a side.

Furthermore, they were very famous for their Divination abilities. If he could remember correctly, the last Feim had been a very kind-hearted girl named Maricela who had come to Hogwarts nearly twenty years ago. She had been particularly gifted in the art of Divination and Albus had considered offering her the post of the Divination Professor when she had left school; but then she had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth not eighteen years ago.

Albus remembered how her whole family had been killed by Voldemort when she had been in her last year at Hogwarts for refusing to join him and aid his campaign. She had not seemed surprised though when she had been informed; merely saddened and resigned.

Hericles Feim could very well be a relation, a son even. Who was Albus to refuse a child admittance to the school anyway? And if he was also helping Miss Feim's son at the same time, it would be even better.

Looking up, he found the eagle owl sharing Fawkes' perch with said Phoenix. Well, if Fawkes, a creature that could detect any ill-intent was so comfortable with the owl, then its owner could not be that bad. It was only the first week of the summer holidays and if young Mr. Feim took his OWLs during the next few months, then it would be no problem to place him in the right class.

As the owl hooted at him, Albus smiled. "Well, would you like to send a letter back to your owner for me?"

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was as dark and gloomy as it had always been but for two years the atmosphere was even more depressing and miserable. The owner of the house kept skulking around with a dark look on his face, the joy that had once been present on his face years before had not touched his person for a couple of years; since the day he had learned that his precious godson had died.

Sirius Black kept blaming himself for abandoning his duties as the child's godfather all those years ago by chasing after the traitor, instead of making sure his friends' child was alright. If he had not gotten himself incarcerated he should have been the one taking care of his godson, not those despicable muggles. Instead his precious godson, the child he had started to think as his own, had spent his childhood in hell.

The Weasleys, who were staying with him, had not been the same too. They also blamed themselves for not realizing that their almost-brother/son was being abused. Fred, George and Ron, the three youngest sons, felt even guiltier as they had seen the bars and locks keeping Harry in his room all those years ago. They had never thought to tell their parents, thinking it was a muggle practice.

Remus Lupin felt no different. He felt that he should have known that something had been wrong with his best friends' child when he had taught him in his third year; the child had been too small for his age, smaller than some of the first years even. Both of his parents had been taller but Remus had not even thought of that. Though he wanted to act like his last remaining friend, burying himself in his shame and guilt and sadness, he had to be strong, if at least for Sirius.

The werewolf sighed as he made his way to the library where he had left one of his books earlier in the day. As he grabbed the think leather-bound book off a table, his eyes caught sight of the Black Family Tapestry that they had stowed away there at the beginning of the year. He absently let his eyes roam over the different names until they reached where his best friend's should be. At seeing the burnt mark instead, he could not help the wry grin from his face; only Sirius could anger his mother enough to be blasted from the family tree.

Suddenly he frowned as he noticed a strange marking beside the scorched mark. He walked closer and squinted. There seemed to be some writing connected to where Sirius name should be, going below. Looking at the other names, he found that only happened when a Black… had a child.

He shook his head. No that was impossible. Sirius never had a child.

He turned back to blackened mark and squinted. The writings were too pale for him to make out but they did seem like… a name. No way. Did Sirius actually have a child? Remus had never been told. Maybe Sirius did have a child but he had not known? It was possible, especially since the man _had_ been sleeping around a lot in his youth. It was not that far-fetched to believe that he had impregnated one of his many one-night stands.

"Sirius… Sirius! SIRIUS!" he called, his eyes not leaving the tapestry.

"What are you hollering about?" Molly Weasley's voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw the plump woman entering the library with a disapproving frown, hands on her hips.

"Molly!" he exclaimed, surprised. Shaking his head, he said urgently, "I need Sirius here right now. Have you seen him?"

"That is no need to scream like that as if you are being tortured!" she huffed, before her face softened. "He must be in drawing room. When I came up he was there."

Remus smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. And thank you, Molly." Not waiting for her to reply, the werewolf practically dashed from the room and ran down the stairs. He found his friends like Molly had said, in the drawing room. He was sitting on an armchair, absently gazing at the group of teens playing exploding snap. "Sirius!" he called, slightly louder than he had intended by how the other occupants of the room turned to him in slight surprise. Remus shot the teens an apologetic smile before turning back to his friend.

Sirius looked up at him gloomily. "What?"

"Come on, you have to see this." Grabbing his friend's hand, he dragged him from the room, ignoring his half-hearted protests. He did not know if the prospect of having a child could bring Sirius' mood up, but at least he could try. He ignored the footsteps coming from behind him; most likely the children's curiosity was sparked again.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius rasped as they entered the library and stopped in from of the tapestry.

"Look!"

Sirius turned to the tapestry and scowled. "What? It's just that old thing. You dragged me here for that?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not that, you prat. Look, here." He pointed at the small faded writings." Sirius looked at him weirdly.

"That's from when that old hag blasted me off the tree," he deadpanned.

The werewolf could only sigh. "Not _that_. This." He grabbed his friend's head and shoved him right in of the burnt mark before pointing directly to the anomaly.

Sirius frowned and peered at what could have caught his friend's undivided attention. He froze, rubbed his eyes and then… he gapped. "No way…"

"Um… what's wrong?" he heard a small voice behind him but he paid it no mind, too busy gawping. He grabbed his wand (it was actually a replacement wand since his was still confiscated by the Ministry. After all those years they still thought him to be a murderer and the Potters' ex-Secret Keeper) and shot spell a where his name should be.

Technically it should put his name back on the family tree. It was very much possible since he had not officially been disowned and only the Lord of the House could really remove someone from the family tapestry – and his mother had not been. He had not bothered with the spell before more for a symbolic reason than anything else (he had been able to escape his dark family through his own means and he was nothing like the rest of them) but it was another thing completely if his suspicions were true about what he thought it was that had caught Remus' attention.

He waited in anticipation, his eyes glued to that dark spot and he could literally feel his remaining best friend breathing down his neck. The dark burnt mark vanished little by little, leaving his full name in its wake, but it was not what had caught his attention. Another name appeared, darkening in colour until Sirius could make it out. It was the only additional one, with none to Sirius' side, meaning the child had been made out of wedlock.

_Hericles Callirrhoe Feim-Black_

"Oi! Guys, what's wrong?" one of the twins asked.

Involuntarily, the werewolf's mouth opened and said what Sirius could not bring himself to say, "Sirius has a kid."

Pause. Stunned silence.

"_WHAT!?" _

Sirius Orion Black, convicted murderer and betrayer… fainted.

* * *

**Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. **

**This chapter is only a view in the reactions of the others about Harry's death and is also an introduction of sorts for when Hericles enters. I know the 'Kids' are not seen much here but they are not important for this chapter. They will have more important roles later.**

**I don't really like bashing much, so long the character is not purely idiotic (if Lockhart was here it's not like I'm going to portray him as a genius or something), so you'll not find much bashing in my stories. If someone is 'good' but is still 'on the other side' and I need someone to kill, I'd still kill that person while portraying him/her as being 'good'. **

**I will update each time I finish a new chapter, so it may take days, weeks or months. It depends on the amount of free time I have and my mood in writing. So, really, I have no specific schedule but I will try to be as quick as possible. Trust me, I know your frustration.**

**Thank you for reading and, as I said above, please leave behind a review. I am quite ambitious and would Siriusly love to get lots and lots of reviews! **

**Toodles**


	4. Chapter 3

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

When Albus Dumbledore entered the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he was definitely not expecting what he saw. He stood frozen at the entrance of the kitchen, a bemused look on his face and half a foot across the threshold. The children consisting of the four youngest of the Weasley brood, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom – who had started to stay with them when Harry died as Albus had started to fear the young man's life since he had also been a candidate for the Prophecy – were sitting in a corner, chatting excitedly, more excitedly than usual at least. Remus and Molly were drinking tea silently in another corner, seeming slightly contemplative, though they did not miss sending disapproving glances at Sirius.

And – ah, yes – Sirius was sitting alone, staring into space. His expressions were changing quite drastically. He would frown, seem thoughtful before a slightly dopy grin lit his face and he would cackle. Then he would moan in apparent despair before it repeated all over again. Oh, dear. Maybe Sirius had finally snapped? After all, spending twelve years in Azkaban and then losing his godson. It was a wonder he had remained sane all those years. The poor boy. Maybe he should call Poppy?

As he watched Sirius giggle to himself – Albus had to admit that it was quite disturbing – he thought to himself that, yes, it would be a very good idea indeed.

He cleared his throat. Everyone jumped to attention and he had to smile. Oh, he had his minions well trained!

No, wait. Not minions. Subordinates and friends.

He had been overdosing on the lemon drops again. If Minerva knew, she would have his head on a platter! Right. Back to the matter at hand; the minions – ahem subordinates and friends.

"Albus!" Molly jumped to her feet before hurriedly making her way to him.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Ah, well," she twisted her hands. Before she could continue, a cry resounded from behind her.

"Albus!" cried Sirius as he jumped from his seat. "I've got a kid!"

For the first time in years, the Hogwarts Headmaster was rendered speechless. With his mouth agape, the old man stared at the younger man incomprehensively.

The stunned silence was interrupted by one of the twins as the rest of the children snickered, or muffled a giggle and a snort in Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom's cases respectively. "Yeah! The old mutt impregnated some bird without him knowing!"

"Fred!" Molly cried, hands on her hips as she glared at her son.

"I'm not Fred, mum! I'm George!"

"George, then. You should know better than to talk like this!"

"Kidding, mum. I'm Fred."

Molly groaned. Albus was too busy staring at the grim animagus to really pay much attention to the twins' usual antics.

"Oh, dear," Albus murmured, stroking his beard. "Maybe it would be best of you tell me everything from the beginning?"

They all settled back down around the table and Remus started speaking, retelling the Headmaster what had happened and how they had found out about Sirius' child.

"We never really took the time before to look at the tapestry closely," he finally explained as he finished his retelling of the happenings of a few hours before. "If we had, maybe we would have noticed earlier."

"I see. What is the child's name, if I may ask?"

This time, it was Sirius who replied, "Hericles Callirrhoe Feim-Black!"

The old man's gaze sharpened and he asked carefully, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Remus replied as he shared an uncertain and slightly worried look with the grim animagus. "Is something wrong, Albus?"

Said man hummed as he again stroked his long beard. "Not necessarily wrong per se." He paused before he continued his voice slightly contemplative, "well, you see, it is quite a coincidence, indeed. Not a few hours ago I received a missive from a certain Lord Feim, requesting to attend Hogwarts to complete his schooling."

"Lord Feim?"

"Yes, Lord Hericles Callirrhoe Feim."

"You mean he's going to go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, a slight hopeful glint in his eyes.

"He still needs to take his OWLs and we have to meet to determine his classes, but, yes, he will most likely go to Hogwarts."

"Take his OWLs?" Miss Granger frowned from where she sat among the other teenagers. "How old is he? In what year is he going to be in?

"More importantly," Remus interjected gently. "You called him 'Lord'. What about his mother? The only Feim I know is Maricela Feim, that Ravenclaw girl who was a couple of years below ours or something. She was the last Feim, if I remember correctly. Should she not be Lady Feim, then? That is, until Hericles' seventeenth birthday…?"

"Ah. I am unsure, but since the child is Lord already, and since he is the one who has sent me the letter, I believe, as regretful as it is, that young Miss Maricela is no longer among us."

"So Mari's dead?" Sirius frowned, unsure of how to feel. He had not really known the girl. Like many others, she had only been a fling to him, but he could still remember her pretty green eyes and her long brown hair. She had been quite pretty but what had really attracted him at first had been the solemn air around her. She sometimes acted like she was out of the world, like she did not truly belong. In a way, he felt guilty that he had impregnated her all those years ago. He had not even been there to help her. She should have been so scared; maybe that was why she had disappeared so suddenly a couple of months after the last time he had seen her. But if he thought about it, then –

"The kid must be seventeen, I think," he mused aloud. Everyone turned to him, slightly surprised. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Ronald asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow at the grim animagus.

Sirius huffed, glaring. "Well, the last time I saw Mari was a little less than eighteen years ago I think. So the kid must be seventeen or something."

"You still remember the last time you slept with her?" Remus asked, staring amusedly at his friend who puffed in indignation. "Last I checked you cared less about who jumped in bed with you as long as they did."

"She was more remarkable than the others, okay?" the Black glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Fred, or George, leered at him.

"George!" Molly scolded. As the twin opened his mouth to, most likely, refute his name, the Weasley matriarch glared. His mouth fell shut with a snap. Never underestimate the power of a mommy weasel. Sirius grinned and wagged his eyebrows at him suggestively. "Sirius Black!" the woman turned on him and he could only shrink on himself with a 'meep!'

Remus turned back to the Headmaster, who had gotten a lemon drop out of nowhere and was sucking on it, and asked, completely ignoring the drama taking place behind him, "you said you're going to meet him, Albus?" Everyone immediately quieted down behind him; Sirius perked up, spun around, nearly giving himself whiplash, and stared at the old man with creepy wide eyes.

"I'm going with you!" he cried out quickly.

"I am afraid that is not possible, my boy," the old man replied, turning twinkling blue eyes towards him.

"Why not?" asked Sirius, a slight whine in his voice. "That's my kid!"

"Ah. But the child does not know that you are not a mass murderer, now, does he?" Sirius deflated with a soft 'oh…'

Remus, not liking to see his friend so down after finally bringing back some life in him, asked, "would it be possible for him to go as Snuffles? He may not be able to talk to him but he can still meet his son. Maybe you can even explain to him about Sirius' innocence?"

The old Headmaster considered the option while Sirius practically burned him with his hopeful eyes. "It is not a bad idea, my boy. After all, who am I to keep someone from their own child?" Then he turned stern eyes towards the now bouncing Black, "Do not transform in front of him though. We are not even sure if the young man knows that you are his father."

Sirius saluted cheekily. "Yes, sir!"

The teenagers cheered for their friend and Albus, and even Molly, could not help but smile.

* * *

_He shifted on the bed and opened his eyes. A naked chest greeted him and he looked up to find his lover, and brother, sleeping peacefully. It was so rare for Salazar to stay for the night. Usually he would always leave as soon as they were done. If the older man fell asleep before he could leave and found himself waking up beside his brother, he would usually be in a foul mood for a few days and it would be weeks before he went to the younger man again._

_Hericles closed his eyes and savoured the moment. He knew that no sooner his brother woke up than everything would come crashing down again. In moments like those he could pretend that they were in a real relationship and that Salazar did love him after all._

_He curled up into the older man's side and rested his head on his chest, right over his heart. The '_thump thump thump' _sounds relaxed him and a few minutes later he felt drowsy and ready to fall back asleep. As he felt his brother stir he became wide awake again but kept pretending to still be asleep. He knew that the man was usually in a better mood if Hericles was not awake to see him leave. His breathing remained slow and even, and he kept his body relax and slack, even when the other gently pushed him back on the mattress._

_Hericles felt Salazar leave the bed and moments later, the rustling of clothes told him that his brother was getting dressed. A few minutes later, he heard the other shift around the room before he stopped in front of the bed. It took all his training in Occlumency – the little that he had – to keep up the image of being asleep. He nearly ruined it all when he felt a pair of lips brush against his temple. A few moments of silence later, he heard Salazar leave the bedroom._

_His eyes snapped open and Hericles released a shaky breathe. As his fingers brushed against the spot Salazar's lips had been, he could not help but think that it was during moments like these that he was unsure about his brother's feelings._

_He curled up under the covers and let a few tears escape. His heart felt heavy in his chest._

* * *

"…ster. Young master, wake up," a voice called and Hericles stirred. Opening his eyes, he blinked and saw Xanthus staring down at him. "It is time for tea, young master."

Hericles blinked again and shifted in his seat, straightening and catching the book that nearly fell from his lap. He was sitting at a small garden table in the gardens of his home. He had been reading a very interesting book on runes when he had fallen asleep. As Xanthus poured him a cup of tea and placed some scones in front of him, Hericles stared at the trees a few ways away from him - the forest's edge – lost in thought. He thought back on the dream he had just had, or more like the memory.

He remembered clearly the feeling of lost and longing he had felt almost constantly in his life as Hericles Slytherin and wondered if he would ever be able to go through that again if his beloved rejected him. Though he was a Seer and he had Seen that they would be together again, he could not help but be slightly apprehensive. He had been rejected enough once and he really did not wish to go through that again. It would be an understatement to say that it had been painful.

"Are you alright, young master?"

Hericles blinked and looked up at Xanthus to find the shadow shifter look at him in worry. He smiled, his eyes glinting slightly in melancholy. "I am," he replied simply. Xanthus stared at him some more before he turned back to the food trolley beside him. Hericles was grateful that the shifter had not persisted; he knew Hericles well enough to know when to leave him to his thoughts.

"Miss Amalthea has returned from her trip and she has brought with her a letter."

"Oh?" Hericles straightened and waited for the shifter to elaborate. Amalthea was actually Hedwig; Death had known that he would have been unable to leave Hegwig who had been his first friend and gift in this life; thus, the entity had changed the owl – as he had done to Hericles – to an eagle owl. She was no longer the beautiful snowy owl she had once been but she was till the same: regal, loyal and a secret mother hen.

"Mr. Dumbledore is not opposed to having the young master at Hogwarts. If sir wishes to start his NEWTs years, then sir needs to take the OWLs during the following weeks at the Ministry and if the young master wishes to join the seventh years, you shall need to take some other tests from the Professors of each subject sir shall take."

Hericles hummed and sipped his tea. "Bring me some parchment, a quill and some ink. And send a letter to the Ministry to ask for the OWLs."

"Which subject does the young master wish to test on?"

"Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"No Divination and Muggle Studies?" Xanthus asked from where he was noting down the subjects on a piece of parchment.

"No," Hericles replied simply, accepting the parchment, quill and pot of ink from the shifter.

"It shall be sent at the earliest convenience."

Hericles nodded as he finished his letter to be sent to the Headmaster. With a sigh, he turned back to his tea. The next few weeks were going to prove to be quite busy and exhausting.

* * *

**Note: English is my second language. If it is not to your liking then I apologize but do keep in mind that I try to do my best.**

**Thank you for reading and do leave behind a review to tell me your thoughts.**

**On another note, Sirius doubts about having a child and being a father (good or bad) will appear in the next chapter when it all comes crashing down when Dumbledore goes to meet Hericles for the first time.**

**Also, his name is Hericles and not Heracles. I wanted to make it seem like this, 1st 'Hericles' - 2nd 'Heri' - 3rd 'Harry' It is pronounced hey-ree, all three of them, except written differently - in the case of 'Heri' and 'Harry' - and the first with '-cles' at the end. I wanted to show the similarity as they are the same person but at different times.**

**'Feim' is actually a group of letters I have put together randomly, and is not actually a real name.**

**Thank you again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As Hericles had thought, the next few weeks were eventful, demanding and exhausting. The Ministry had arranged for a few days for him to get tested on the subjects he had opted for the OWLs. He was given a single week to prepare since time was quite limited. It was no real problem to him, though he made sure to review his understanding of certain subjects. He had already lived two lifetimes with knowledge exceeding greatly simple OWLs level so of course, he did not have much to do; he only had to refresh his mind about the new developments in magic that had happened during the years after each death.

Many spells and types of magic had been forgotten through time since his first life as Hericles Slytherin and what was being taught after were simpler and – if anyone asked him – caused the new generations to falter in their link to magic. He hated to see how so much had been forgotten and how wizards and witches were losing their connection to magic.

Like bearers, what had once been the norm and usual became rare or myths. A perfect example was that everyone relied on their wands for everything. Before, wands were used for the more difficult types of magic and wandless magic was actually much more common. Those who used their wands had been those with little magic. Now, wandless magic was considered a myth, an impossibility. Even Dumbledore, who was considered to be the most powerful wizard of the time, could not do a simple wandless magic. Oh, he could pretend alright by hiding his wand in his sleeves but it still did not count as being wandless.

He knew for a fact though that Voldemort, his beloved, had still retained a little of his knowledge from when he had once been Salazar Slytherin. It was ingrained in his soul, very much like how Hericles' abilities as a Seer and a necromancer were ingrained in his. That was why Tom had been able to use some wandless magic as a child before coming to Hogwarts. Well, Salazar had always been quite powerful after all and Hericles hardly though that just because he had been reborn his power would be any less. He may not have his memories, and thus knowledge, of his time as the Hogwarts Founder, but he was still powerful in his own right, and Hericles knew that when the moment he regained his memories he would immediately renew his power.

Hericles did not particularly _want_ to lead a revolution to the Wizarding World. All he wanted was to have his lover back in his arms and peace; if magic was saved in the process, then it was even better. He had always been particularly connected to magic, especially after first contacting Death. Thus, he knew the effect certain decisions taken from the wizards and witches had had on the existence of magic.

Having ten subjects in total to be tested on, the whole examination took two weeks; five days of the first week was theory and practical for half of them (Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic – theory only for that one – Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures) and the second week was for the other half (Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts).

After he finished with his OWLs, he had to wait for another two weeks before getting the results which would also be forwarded to the Headmaster. They would then arrange to meet to discuss about his classes and the possibility of being accepted to the school.

After two years of never stepping foot to the 'outside world' it was quite refreshing to be among other wizards and witches, even if it was only to take tests. True, he had Xanthus and Empousai, and the inhabitants of the forest to keep him company, but their way of live was so very different.

They all lived on an island, secluded from the world behind heavy wards put there by Death Himself, right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. The island was called The Sanctuary for a reason. Centuries before, when Death had made that little haven, he had let all kinds of magical creatures take refuge there, especially during the times they had started being ostracized and hunted down by the wizarding public. There now lived all kinds of creatures; some were even considered extinct by the modern wizards and witches.

At the Sanctuary, Hericles' manor was situated right in the middle of the island, surrounded by a thick dark forest. Beyond were the beach and then the sea. Having lived on the island for so long, with little to no contact to the outside world, the people living there were particularly close to magic and nature as a rule of itself. They were not touched by the modern prejudices and thus, they had remained as close to magic as their kinds had once been. Moreover, they had been able to grow and develop without being affected by the wizarding world.

Thus, it was understandable that Hericles felt a little strange going back to the Wizarding World. Oh, it was refreshing in a way to be among other magical humans but it also emphasized just how much the magical world had fallen since his life as Hericles Slytherin. Prejudices ran deep in the people and it was not as if a werewolf or vampire could stroll down the street without being attacked or looked down upon. Heck, even dragons, which had once lived among the population like it was nothing, were considered monstrous beasts. Hericles knew for a fact that they were actually quite cuddly if one knew how to act with them.

As Hericles made his way through Diagon Alley, he could not help but reflect upon it. Even Xanthus, who had accompanied him, felt strange being among them though he did not show it, but Hericles knew him enough to see his discomfort. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet the Hogwarts Headmaster for their meeting, having received the results to his OWLs not a couple of days before, Hericles could not help the small smile filtering across his face. The old man was accompanied by a certain big dog with an uncanny resemblance to a grim.

* * *

On that certain morning, Grimmauld Place was particularly high-strung. A certain grim animagus was nervously running around the town house, trying to make sure he was well-dressed and presentable, while at the same time worrying about the meeting he was about to 'attend'. It seemed like the knowledge that he was a father was finally coming crashing down on him after the excitement had worn off.

All types of questions kept running through his mind; would the kid accept him? Could he be a good father? Could the kid accept him as his father? Would he believe that Sirius was innocent of all the crimes he was accused of? How was the kid? Was he as mystifying as Maricela or was he like Sirius had been when he had been his age?

"Sirius? What _are_ you doing?" a voice startled him from his anxious thoughts. He stopped rocking back and forth where he was crouching, facing the wall in a corner in the drawing room and turned to find his last remaining friend staring at him bemusedly.

"Moony!" cried he as he jumped to his feet and practically tackled the werewolf. "How do I look? Should I change something? You think he's going to like me?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not like he'll see you like this, Padfoot," said he slowly. "You'll be going in your animagus form, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, but still…?"

Remus sighed in fond exasperation but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the Headmaster who had appeared behind them. Albus cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for interrupting you, gentlemen, but we should leave before we are late. Are you ready, Sirius?"

"Already?" said man squeaked, his eyes going wide. Remus stifled a snicker.

"Come on, Padfoot," he soothed, pushing his friend towards the equally amused Headmaster. "Everything will be fine."

"But – But… What if he does not believe Albus? What if he hates me?!" As he continued with his anxious mutterings, Albus and Remus shared a look full of amusements and exasperation before the werewolf bopped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"You are going to make the Headmaster late, Padfoot," Remus scolded lightly.

"Oh…" Sirius blinked before smiling sheepishly. "Woops!" With that he promptly transformed in his animagus form and trotted after the Headmaster who quickly made his way out of the wards to apparate.

When they appeared at the Leaky Cauldron, Albus had a quick word with Tom, the bartender, as Snuffles looked around at the current crowd, trying to see of his son was already there. He was so excited and nervous that he was practically bouncing as he followed Albus to a lone secluded table. It would seem like he was not there yet, but they did not have to wait long.

Sirius had been keeping his eyes on both the door leading to the muggle side of London and the one that lead to the barrier to Diagon Alley. When he first caught sight of the boy he just _knew_ it was him – his son. There was no questioning the Black heritage in him. At first glance, the child – or not so much a child anymore – could be confused for a girl, but he was unmistakably a boy; a very pretty one at that. He had the Black aristocratic cheekbones, and the nose. His face as a whole though was more on the soft side than the sharp contours of the Blacks.

Sirius' breathe caught in his throat and his eyes widened when he saw luminescent green eyes – eyes that had a certain otherworldly look to them – framed by dark, thick and long eyelashes scanning the crowd. Long black hair that was pulled into a braid fluttered behind the boy as he gracefully glided through the crowd. He was dressed in a very sophisticated looking dark blue and silver robe that flared at his hip, accentuating his slim and petit figure.

When those ethereal eyes turned to them and he saw that sweet smile graze that beautiful face, Sirius was mesmerized and he could not help but think that his son – _his_ son – could put veelas to shame.

* * *

When Albus saw the young boy approach their table, he was struck dumb by a sense of familiarity. At first he was confused as he observed the young man walking towards them and then he remembered another very similar young man who had once had the same unearthly feel to him. He too had been a Black. Albus could remember that young man clearly. Heri Black, his name had been; a very different name from the typical ones the Blacks were known for taken from constellations and stars. Then again, he had not exactly been a typical Black. He had not been like Sirius; a Gryffindor in a Slytherin family. No. while Sirius had been the 'white sheep' in the Black family, Hericles Black had been the rare precious gem of the family.

Like the others of his family, he had been sorted into Slytherin but he had acted far from the typical snake. Albus remembered how the child had been dubbed 'the nice Slytherin' or secretly the 'Slythepuff'.

That was not what had made the young man stand out though; it was the relationship with another boy in his House who had later become the most feared Dark Lord in centuries. Albus remembered how he had once thought that Heri Black would be the one to save young Tom Riddle from falling into the dark, but then the young man had died and it had drove Tom unstable and further in the Dark Arts. Grief could do many things to a man. He would know; the death of his sister had made him realize how wrong he had once lived and thought.

Albus had been sad when he had learned of the young Black's death. He had been quite fond of the boy and his gentle nature. But then such a tragedy had to happen; the Wizarding World was ripped of such a talented boy and another boy with so much potential ended up destroying himself.

The young man making his way towards him reminded him so much of the other Black. There were many similarities in the way they both held themselves, with a certain unconscious grace, elegance and confidence; they were both naturally noble and well-bred young men.

* * *

As he approached the table where he could see the Hogwarts Headmaster, said man stood up from his seat and greeted him with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, I presume?" asked he lightly.

"You presumed correctly," the Headmaster chuckled. An excited bark sounded at his feet and Hericles looked down, finding a certain big dog staring up at him with anxiety, excitement and… was that adoration? "Oh, and this is Snuffles. He insisted on coming, I am afraid."

"Oh, it is alright," Hericles smiled as he crouched down in front of the big dog and rubbed him behind an ear. "Well, hello there." The animagus growled in pleasure, his eyes closing halfway and his hind leg twitching. Hericles laughed.

"Should we begin?" the Headmaster finally asked after watching the young man practically cuddle with Sirius in dog form.

Hericles looked up, slightly startled and blushed. He had been so happy to see Sirius that he had forgotten why he was even there. How mortifying! "Oh! Of course!"

Albus chuckled at his sheepish expression and the two sat down, Snuffles settling down at Hericles' feet. Xanthus, who had been silent the whole time, asked, "Does the young master require anything?" Sirius jumped to his feet and growled at the unknown presence.

"No, thank you, Xanthus." He leaned down and gently ruffled the animagus' fur to calm him down. Turning to the curious old man who was surprised to not having noticed the other man, he added, "This is Xanthus, my…" He trailed off.

"I am the young master's most faithful servant," Xanthus helpfully spoke up.

Hericles wrinkled his nose slightly. "More like protector and caretaker. Servant seems so degrading."

"As the young master wishes," he bowed slightly before placing himself behind Hericles' seat. Albus looked between them with slight curiosity before turning back to his youngest companion who had gotten a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"These are my OWLs results," he explained as he handed the parchment to the old man.

As blue eyes scanned the letters written, Albus could not help the slow rising of his eyebrows. "This is quite impressive," said he. "I have not seen anyone with such perfect marks in years. Outstanding in everything; impressive indeed." Hericles blushed demurely but still accepted the praise for what it was. Well, it _was_ impressive. He had near perfect marks in mostly all his subjects after all though it had most to do with the knowledge he had retained from his two other lifetimes and all the reading he had done during those two last years. "Well, I see no reason why you cannot join our school. In your last letter you mentioned that you wish to join the seventh years…?"

"Yes, I wish to join in with people around my own age. Shall it be possible?"

"I have already talked with my colleagues and they have agreed to prepare a small test for each subject you wish to take. Have you already made a choice? Usually Heads of Houses are the ones to discuss this with the students. You have to keep in mind what career you wish to pursue and choose subjects that shall help you in your endeavour."

"I do not know about career," Hericles said. "There is nothing that really interests me, though I would like to travel the world," he mused. "I was thinking about taking Potions, Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology."

Albus again felt his eyebrows shot up at that. Usually students took only the maximum of five subjects for their NEWTs but he had a feeling this young man in front of him would be able to complete his NEWTs easily enough, even with another added subject. "I shall inform my colleagues and send you a letter when it has all been planned. With those subjects many doors would be open to you. You can become a Healer, an Auror, a curse breaker and so much more. Excellent choice."

Hericles smiled. "Thank you. And I apologize for causing you so much trouble."

"Nonsense, my boy!" exclaimed Albus jovially. "This is my job after all, though we have not had an exchange student in a long while." He paused before carefully addressing the matter for which Sirius had been most anxious for. "On an unrelated note," he started, "I have been wondering; are you young Maricela Feim's son?"

Hericles did not seem too surprise by the sudden change of subject and merely replied, "yes, I am."

"Ah. Would you mind telling me about how she has been? She has been one of my dear students, you see, and I have not seen her in years."

"Unfortunately," the younger of the two said in a sad tone, "She has not been with us for more than a decade now. Mother died in a potions accident when I was five."

"I am sad to hear this. All my condolences." Hericles tilted his head in gratitude. "And what about your father? I am afraid that I am unsure about his identity; if you would not mind filling an old man's curiosity, of course."

Hericles chuckled and shook his head. "I know not about my father. I do not believe he even knows about my existence. When mother found out that she was pregnant, she went into hiding. She did not want to put the two of us in danger."

"I see. Do _you_ know your father's identity?"

"Why the sudden interest in my parentage?" asked Hericles lightly. "Not to be rude sir, but I do not see how it may concern you."

"Ah! I apologize for seeming so nosy. You see, I may have an idea as to who your father is and the man is a good friend of mine."

"Then you must know that my father is considered a criminal by the Ministry."

Albus waved his wand and a privacy ward fell over them. "Yes, I am afraid, but you have to know, child, that the poor man has not done any of the crimes he has been accused of." As Hericles remained silent, the old man continued, "Poor Sirius was not the Potters' Secret Keeper like everyone had thought. It was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius did not kill Pettigrew and the muggles either, and again it was Pettigrew. As questionable as it seems, it is the truth. You see, Sirius never even had a trial and he was sent to Azkaban innocent of all those crimes. I know it seems so unlikely but you have to believe me."

There was a tense moment of silence during which Sirius, in his animagus form, was mentally bracing himself for the likely rejection, and Albus was staring at the young man in front of him. Then, Hericles suddenly tilted his head and smiled.

"I believe you." Sirius let out a breath he had not known he had been holding and deflated in relief. Hericles absently leaned down and ran his finger in his fur. "Mother had been slightly sceptical about his incarceration. She knew that my father and the Potters were particularly close and she made sure to tell me how doubtful she was of the accusations made towards him." Then, he shrugged. "It is not as if I can meet him though. From what I heard he is on the run and I doubt that Azkaban has left him particularly sane."

The Headmaster was surprised at how well the young man in front of him had taken the news. He had not even asked for details about how it was possible. He had simply accepted what Albus had said as it was. "Well, you see, my boy," said the old man as he rubbed his beard, his blue eyes twinkling happily. "If I tell you that I know where he is, would you like to meet him?"

Hericles stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before replying simply, "I would."

"Excellent!" the old man clapped his hands once and leaned forward. "Then it is my pleasure to invite you to stay over with a few other teenagers your age at the Black Town House for the last few weeks before the term starts. If you would so wish, of course!"

"Yes, I would love to," the younger of the two laughed. "If it is not a problem, that is. I wish not to be a bother."

"Of course not! Of course not!" exclaimed the Headmaster jovially. "I shall send you a missive to tell you when you can come. After you have taken your tests of course."

Hericles smiled. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

**A thousand words longer than the other chapters. ****It was either that or make it shorter by a couple of hundreds. **

**It is slightly awkward for me to write the dialogues as I am unsure of how not to make it seem fake. And I am not exactly a people person either so it is a little more difficult for me than anything else. I hope it is fine though as I have worked as best as I could for this.**

**Anyway, leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_I told you to go see Helga!" an angry yell echoed through the bedroom as its two occupants glared at each other. The one who had yelled stood tall and powerful, looming over the much smaller figure who did not cower in fear but glared right back at him with anger. A certain part of Salazar's mind noticed how the luminescent green eyes had got back a bit of the light that had dimmed during the years._

"_And _I_ told you I am fine!" the petit figure yelled back. "It is not like you really care anyway! All you care about is that I am healthy enough to _warm your bed_!"_

_Salazar hissed, almost slipping into parseltongue, and backhanded the other. The smaller man gasped and stumbled back, a shaky hand flying to his quickly reddening cheek. As green eyes stared at him in shock, hurt and betrayal, Salazar felt slight guilt at laying a hand on his brother and secret lover in such a manner for the first time but he quickly buried it behind impenetrable barriers in his mind. It was not the time for such pointless feelings._

"_Do _not_ talk to me so disrespectfully," he hissed, his own green eyes flashing red as his magic cackled. Instead of cowering and apologizing profusely like so many others would have done in this situation, Hericles, his lover, straightened and intensified his glare._

"_Make me," he growled._

_With another hiss, Salazar shot a diagnostic spell at Hericles, taking the other by surprise. Helga had made sure they all knew a variety of diagnostic and healing spells in case they were hurt and she was inaccessible. And with the mundanes becoming fanatical in their search to destroy the magicals, it was the least they could do if they wished to survive._

_When a violet glow surrounded Hericles' abdomen, he paled. He vaguely registered his brother stiffening in surprise. His heart beat violently in his chest and he could not help staring, transfixed at the glowing light. As a small shaking hand appeared in his line of vision and tenderly covered the clothed abdomen, something snapped in Salazar. No. He could not let such a thing to happen. It would be best to cut it at the bud, before Hericles got attached._

"_We are getting rid of it," he announced with finality. His companion's head snapped up and wide green eyes stared at him with horror._

"_No… No… No!" Hericles wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen and backed away into the wall behind him. "You have no right to do that!"_

"_I have every right! Unless you tell me this child is not mine."_

"_You know you are the only one," the other said softly, his voice low and mournful._

"_Then get rid of it!" he screamed. "Get rid of this abomination!"_

"_It is not an abomination! It is my baby!" the other screamed right back, his beautiful green eyes tearing up._

"_If you do not wish to do it," he murmured hatefully. "Then I shall do it myself." Before his brother could react, he shot another spell at Hericles that made him scream as he crumbled to the floor. Blood spread like a puddle from his behind and a sob tore painfully from his throat. Salazar sneered. "Clean yourself up and be ready for dinner. I do not wish for the others to think that there is anything wrong with you."_

_With that he stalked out of the room, trying to keep the distraught, heartbroken and crestfallen eyes from his mind. A sorrowful cry ran in the room behind him, cut off only when Salazar shut the door behind him._

* * *

A lone figure sat up suddenly in a large king-sized bed. A hand with long spidery fingers and unhealthily pale skin grabbed a bald head while the owner let out an inhuman hiss. With a yell of fury and confusion, he stood from the bed and sent a blasting spell to the opposite wall. A large black snake that had been snoozing in front of the hearth let a surprised hiss and reared up.

"_::What isss it, Massster?::"_ it hissed as it swayed in its place on the carpet.

"_::Quiet!::"_ the disfigured man hissed back as he began pacing. Knowing when not to provoke her master, Nagini, the snake settled back on the carpet, keeping a wary eye on the man. Said man hissed quietly to himself in frustration and silent fury, feelings that had followed him to the waking world.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, could not keep those feelings from attacking him. Those dreams had been happening since that fateful day in the courtyard when he had been resurrected using his enemy's blood. Since he had touched that blasted boy they had started. At first they had been brief, blurry and disjointed. But then they started happening more often, whether he was asleep or not, and became clearer.

At least he started to understand a little of what he was seeing. It would seem like he was seeing parts of Salazar Slytherin's life. At first he had been sceptical. After all, it could all be hallucinations or an after effect of his obsessions with his ancestor. But then he had started doing his own research on the Founder's life and saw that many of the happenings in his dreams and visions coincided with recorded facts. Now he was only annoyed as they disturbed his work, though he still did not know why he was seeing them. He was starting to get affected by the many feelings the man felt in each dream and vision.

There was also the fact that the man's brother and secret lover (and that had been a surprise to say the least when he had first learned of it) reminded him of his own once lover. All those years he had been able to lock all his memories of the now deceased man in a far corner of his mind. Even after mutilating his soul, he still felt pain at the mere thought of the man. And now after all those years of burying him away, he got reminded of him every day. It weighted down on his temper and he was getting more volatile as time went by.

With another frustrated shout, he stormed out of his bedroom. It was time to plan a raid. Hopefully it would keep his mind away from all those sinful thoughts, if for a little while.

* * *

Giggles and laughter sounded and Hericles could not help smiling as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the salty air of the sea filling his lungs. He was going to miss the Sanctuary. It had become his home during his stay. After all Death had made it for him and he did not think he would ever find a place to compliment him to such an extent. Not even Hogwarts could ever compare.

"Harry!" a voice called. Opening his eyes, he let out a laugh when he saw Sera waving madly at him, her beautiful blue scaly tail splashing water behind her. "Come join us!" Her sisters and the other sirens joined her and they all called to him. Hericles laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I cannot. I need to go anyway if I wish not to be late," he called back as he hopped from his seat on the big rock. Hopping on the smaller rocks so as not to get wet, he soon reached the beach and waved back to the beautiful sirens who all looked quite disappointed. "Another time, I promise!"

With that he hurriedly made his way to the forest, encountering a few other magical creatures that all called out to him in greeting, before reaching his manor.

"There you are, young master." Xanthus was coming from the side of the manor. He seemed to have been searching for him for a little while. "It is time to leave." Hericles nodded and they made their way to the only room with the floo connection, the drawing room. They floo'ed to The Three Broomsticks, Xanthus going first and catching Hericles as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Even after all these years he still could not get used that means of transport. Even in his life as Heri Black, he had never really been able to use the floo without falling on his face if someone did not catch him. At least in his first life he never had to use it since it had not been invented yet. They had been using horses and carriages to get anywhere.

From Hogsmead, the two walked up to the castle of Hogwarts where they were met at the gate by a certain Transfiguration Professor, who greeted them with pursed lips and a stern nod.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said she as she directed them to Hericles' first test to determine his place at the school. "Hopefully we shall be seeing you more often if everything goes right." As they walked through the grounds and then halls of Hogwarts, Hericles let himself be washed by the magic of the place. There were still lingering magic from the Founders, as faint as they had become after the years.

He could find all sorts of details with new eyes; as he walked through the entrance hall, he remembered running with Helena, Rowena's little girl, during the Winter Solstice, after the child had pushed him into a pile of snow; as they walked in front of a corridor that let off to the dungeons, he remembered following Helga to the kitchens, laughing about something silly Godric had done a couple of minutes prior; and as they walked by what seemed to be a normal wall, he remembered the day Salazar had pinned him there and kissed him so hard he had needed to heal him quickly before they had rushed to Hericles' rooms to spend the night.

McGonagall told him a few facts about Hogwarts, but Hericles was listening only with half an ear. He let his emotions go wild in his mind as he remembered memories that felt bittersweet. But he also remembered his time as Heri Black, when he would walk those same halls, accompanied by his classmates, friends, cousins or even accompanied by his soul mate.

"There we are, Mr. Feim," McGonagall said as she opened a door. "This is the Charms classroom and where you will take all of your tests, except for Potions. Professor Flitwick will be here shortly. When you are done, I shall escort you back to the gates." Then she turned to Xanthus who had been following silently like the loyal, eternal shadow that he was. "I am afraid you won't be able to follow Mr. Feim further."

Xanthus bowed his head. "That is alright, Madam. I shall wait outside here for the young master."

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I can direct you to the staff room where you can have some tea and something to eat while waiting."

"Though I am grateful for the suggestion, I will have to refuse. I would prefer to be close by in case the young master needs me."

The professor sighed but did not insist. She knew, from Albus, that the man was quite protective of the young Feim since he had practically raised him. Though it was surprising to find a servant so faithful and devoted to one's master, all she could do was accept. Nowadays it was rare for wizards and witches to have human servants. They all preferred to have house elves do their biddings. The dynamics between the two was also quite surprising. Xanthus was so loyal it reminded her of a dog and the young Feim did not seem bothered by it at all. Well he had been brought up living like this so of course he would not be. At least he did not seem arrogant and self-centered.

With a final nod at the two, she turned on her heels and left.

Hericles had been given two weeks to prepare for the tests by the Hogwarts Professors, but since there was not enough time again as the Professors also needed to prepare their schedules for the new school year, his six subjects were going to be taken in three days. On that day he was to be tested on Charms, both on the practical and the theory. Then, he would be given a small break and in the afternoon he would be tested on Potions.

Just as he was looking around the classroom he had not seen in two years, the diminutive Charms professor entered the room and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Hello!" exclaimed he. "You must be Mr. Feim. I am Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor. Shall we proceed?"

With Xanthus waiting outside the door, Hericles morning was spent answering a few questions on a piece of parchments before the half-goblin asked him to demonstrate a few charms, going from first year to the upper years.

When they finished, the Professor was practically bouncing where he was standing in excitement. Like he had predicted, Hericles had done well, if not perfect, in the tests. Well, it was the least he could do. If he had done badly, he would have felt embarrassed with all his knowledge from all his years learning magic, either from his previous lives or his current one.

One of six was done. Now to the rest.

* * *

When the Headmaster had informed the Hogwarts Professors of a potential new student, Severus Snape had been annoyed. Not only did he have to fulfill his duties as spy for the Order, he also had to act as the faithful dark follower and prepare for the new school year. He had no time to really rest. He had thought that he would be able to get a few potions brewed for his personal store after he was done with what was needed for the Hospital Wing but with the preparations for the new student he would barely have enough time for one potion.

Thus, it was understandable that on the day he was to give the boy the test he had meticulously prepared he was in a particularly bad mood. He swept through the empty halls, his cloak billowing impressively behind him, as he made his way to the staff room where the… guests were having lunch.

A sneer pulled at his lips. The boy could not even come alone; he had to come accompanied by a _servant_. What an arrogant spoilt brat. With an inward shudder of disgust, Severus prepared himself for another Draco Malfoy. At least his godson knew not to act like a brat with him…

When he entered the staff room, he found two unfamiliar individuals sharing tea with Minerva and Filius. The older of the two was standing behind his companion's chair, back straight and hands clasped in his back. The man was dressed like a butler from the Victorian era. His black hair was swept neatly to the side and his face was blanked from emotions, though his brown eyes warmed as they gazed down at the young man sitting in front of him.

Said young man was sitting opposite both Minerva and Filius, back straight, right leg crossed elegantly over his left knee. One dainty held a cup of tea while the other was resting gracefully on his lap. He was dressed in a full-bodied black robe with green linings. Long black hair was pulled into a neat braid that reached the young man's lower back. For someone his age, he seemed surprisingly well poised.

The first one to see him was the man in the butler suit, followed quickly by the young unknown young potential student. When luminescent green eyes locked with his, Severus drew in a sharp breath. If he was any lesser man, he knew that he would be trembling at the intensity those bejeweled eyes held. It was as if his soul was being laid bare in front of the young child not even out of his teenage years. Amazingly he did not feel judged but he instead felt like all his secrets, his past, present and future were being presented to that ethereal _boy_ – for he was only a boy – who just accepted him.

With all the self-control he had accumulated during the years, Severus raised an eyebrow, not showing just how unsettled he had felt. By the knowing look in the child's eyes, it would seem like it had no effect on him.

With clenched jaws, he snapped, "Mr. Feim, then? Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Follow me. I have better things to do than to waste my time waiting for you."

"Professor Snape!" Minerva scolded. Severus merely shot her a scathing look. She did not even seem fazed. It would seem like after nearly two decades of working together she was getting used to him and his dark looks. Pity.

The man, whom Severus knew was the servant, helped the younger man to his feet. It almost made him raise a bemused eyebrow. It seemed to him more like what would be done to a lady, not to some teenage boy. Well, whatever floats their boat, like the muggles said.

As the both of them made to follow him, Severus sneered. "I believe I asked only Mr. Feim to follow me and not his dog."

"Severus!" Minerva cried in outrage as Filius gave him a disapproving look. The man again ignored them. If anything, the other two actually seemed _amused_.

"Of course, sir. Apologies." The voice was soft and light on the ears. It was pleasant to hear and reminded Severus a little of the few time he had heard Fawkes sing. Similarly he felt himself relax. Since when could a wizard's voice have such an effect? There was nothing magical with it. It seemed like it was actually the boy's voice itself that was so pleasant. Of course it was fitting that such an unearthly creature to have such an otherworldly voice.

Without bidding his colleagues farewell, the Potions Master turned on his heels and swept back down to the dungeons. If he was not a spy, he would have thought the Feim was not following him by how light his steps were. He would have made a good spy.

* * *

At the end of the day, Severus nursed a glass of brandy, still somewhat dazed. The test had gone really well. In fact Severus was positive the young Mr. Feim had aced it with minimum error, if there was any. His theoretical knowledge of potions was astounding for someone his age. Severus reminded himself that the boy had been homeschooled so he had enough time to harness his individual knowledge. His practical knowledge was excellent but Severus did not think that the child had the wish to become a Potions Master. What with his talent it would not be too difficult but Hericles Feim did not seem particularly interested in potions beyond, maybe, a hobby.

What a loss of talent.

What surprised him even more though was the fact that the boy was actually far from arrogant. During the short time they had spent together while the boy took his test, Hericles Feim showed him respect and even slight admiration for Severus' own Potions prowess. The young man was soft spoken and quiet. He did not have a heavy overwhelming presence like Dumbledore; his presence was more subtle and actually made the severe man feel a little less tense than he usually felt. Not to say that the boy was any less powerful. Severus was not an idiot. Though it was subtle, Severus could feel the power behind the seemingly delicate and fragile figure.

Severus secretly hoped to have the Feim boy in his House, even for only a year.

* * *

**Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

That morning at Grimmauld Place was particularly busy. The whole week Mrs. Weasley forced everyone in helping to clean the house for their guest. They were putting the finishing touches when the fireplace flared as the Hogwarts Headmaster stepped through.

"Oh, Albus! Good morning," Molly greeted.

"Hello, my dear," the old man smiled genially.

"Albus!" Sirius exclaimed as he skidded into the room. "Are you going to get him?" There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the 'him' was. Sirius had practically been singing his son's praises the moment he had returned from meeting him that one day in Diagon Alley. And he had only met the poor boy for a couple of hours during which he had not even addressed him himself.

"Padfoot," Remus sighed in exasperation as he shook his head fondly, joining the others in the room.

"Ah, I am afraid I will not be able to do it myself," Albus said. "I do not have much time, and I was wondering if Remus will be able to go in my place?"

"Of course I will Albus," the man replied. "But how will he even know?"

"I have already informed him that someone else will meet him in my place and that he will know when he sees Snuffles." With that everyone turned to stare at Sirius who looked slightly stunned. Then a broad grin took over his face and he barked out a laugh.

* * *

Hericles was sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, humming as he ate a large chocolate and raspberry flavoured ice-cream with chopped nuts, the same flavour Hagrid had given him back during his first trip to Diagon Alley as Harry Potter. It brought back memories of his life as a boy so ignorant of who he had been and would end up being. He missed the friends he had made but he knew that he had had to abandon his past (or that past at the very least) to have a future.

He knew that if he had not regained his memories from his previous two lives he would have ended up with a completely different future. For one he would end up killing his own soul mate, marrying Ginny whom he could never love as a lover and living his life in total misery that he would have to hide for his friends' and family's sake, without even knowing why he felt like that.

Thus, it was an understatement to say that he was pleased with the outcome of that fateful time in the graveyard. The first real touch from his soul mate had been the catalyst that unlocked his memories. Now he was a different person. He was no longer Harry Potter, or Hericles Slytherin, or even Heri Black; he was Hericles Feim with the memories, experiences and power of all three.

"Your guide has arrived, young master," Xanthus said from his usual place behind him. The other patrons of the parlour had been slightly curious to see him standing in such a manner, not even touching or ordering an ice cream for himself, but they had left the two alone.

Looking up, Hericles caught sight of a very familiar animagus bouncing towards him, barking cheerfully and being followed by an exasperated werewolf. He laughed lightly as the dog skidded beside him, nearly toppling over.

"Snuffles," the werewolf sighed in defeat but smiled nonetheless. "I am so sorry about him," he apologized to Hericles and Xanthus. "He was so excited to see you."

"There is no need to worry," Hericles smiled and stood up, Xanthus helping him. When Death had brought the shadow shifter to take care of His favourite, the shifter had taken his duty quite seriously, a little too seriously if anyone asked the Seer. Not that he was one to complain much though, Xanthus made really great treacle tarts and he had come to care for the shifter like the other magical beings at the Sanctuary. But just because he was a bearer did not make him fragile!

… Alright, fine. Being a bearer actually made him fragile, even more so than girls. Not that girls or bearers were weak thought; they both just did not have physical strength of men. It was sometimes annoying to be reminded of that fact, especially since Xanthus treated him like a porcelain doll most of the times.

"I am Remus Lupin."

"Hericles Feim. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hericles smiled and then he motion Xanthus forward. "This is Xanthus, my caretaker."

Remus turned to smile at the man but suddenly stiffened his nose twitching as he took in the strange unfamiliar scent. Unwittingly letting out a low growl, the werewolf bared his teeth threateningly at the shifter. Said being did nothing and remained impassively where he stood.

"Oh, my," Hericles murmured as Snuffles whined in confusion. With a sigh, he gently put his hand on the werewolf's arm and stirred him to the table which immediately calmed him, leaving him confused and slightly wary. "I believe there is some explaining to do."

Remus turned to him. "He is not human. And you also seem to know it." Then, seeming to realize that he really should not have known it if he was completely human, his eyes widened. "Er – I mean –"

Hericles tilted his head. "Yes, he is not, but neither are you." The man stiffened in surprise and guardedness. "Oh, that did not come out right," the younger of the two murmured while Xanthus watched on in amusement. "I apologize; I never meant to offend you. I am used to magical beings knowing that I know what they are."

"Sorry?"

"Ah, how to say this?" Then he looked around at all the shoppers walking the Alley and where they were sitting outside the Ice Cream Parlour. "I believe this is not a place to discuss this."

Remus seemed to realize that he was right as he stood up and nodded at the young boy before him. He had to admit that Sirius' son was nothing like he had expected. He had been expected maybe a mini Sirius but what he got was a child who seemed to be right out of a muggle fairy tale, except instead of a princess he got Hericles Feim-Black who could make any fairy tale princess fade in comparison.

Then there was the man accompanying the young boy. At first Remus had thought nothing of him; that was until he caught his scent. It was nothing like anything he had ever smelt before but he knew there was nothing human about it. Not knowing if the man was dangerous or not, the wolf in him had reacted in warning. What he had not expected was the child's reaction. Not only did he know that his companion was not human but he accepted him – Remus thought purebloods hated anything not like them, especially muggleborns and magical creatures – and he somehow also knew that Remus was a creature, maybe not what he actually was, and he said it so – so flippantly!

"Let's leave for the Black Townhouse then."

Hericles agreed and stood up, again with Xanthus' help. "I shall leave my young master in your care then," the shadow shifter informed.

"You are not coming with us?" Remus asked, still slightly wary.

"No," replied he simply. "Young master, do call for me if I am needed."

Hericles smiled warmly. "Of course, Xanthus. "Do take care of our home for me. I am certain Empousai shall need your help."

Xanthus bowed. "As the young master wishes."

"I am going to apparate us then," said Remus as he stared between the two bemusedly. "Do you have everything?"

Hericles nodded. His shrunken trunk was in his pocket and Amalthea - Hedwig really - was going to stay at the Sanctuary and only join him when he would leave for Hogwarts. Remus crouched down and took hold of Sirius in his dog form and stood up, holding the big dog as if nothing and presented the youngest of them his arm. When Hericles got a firm hold of his arm, the werewolf twisted around and apparated away with a sharp crack, leaving Xanthus behind.

When they appeared and the quaint neighbourhood, Hericles stumbled and would have fallen if not for Remus quickly seizing his arm. He was nearly green in the face. Why did wizards have to have means of transport so – so annoying? Really, Hericles could be graceful when he wanted to be, which was always, but when using such ways of going around, even he had his limits.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus as he helped the young teenager back to his feet, his tone both amused and concerned.

"Yes, thank you," nodded Hericles as he took in a deep breath. "I am just… not used to traveling in such a way."

Remus chuckled. "That I can understand. At least you did not vomit, that's a plus."

"I did the first time," mumbled the younger of the two. And it was true. He had been five in his second life and the House elves had forgotten to get some floo powder. His father had apparated him and he had ended up retching right on a beautiful white peacock. Alphard had laughed at him for weeks and Abraxas had been particularly annoyed when he learned that his favourite cousin had vomited on his favourite peacock. He had sulked for days until Walburga had had enough and ended up slapping him. His female cousin had always been particularly fond of him, much like everyone else in the family, and seeing Hericles – then Heri – pout because Abraxas had been mad at him had really irritated her.

The good old days. He really missed them and their silly antics, just like he really missed the other Founders and their families.

"Here, read this," Remus handed him a small piece of torn parchment.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Looking up, Hericles found the space between Number 11 and Number 13 make place for the Black Town house. While Remus quickly burned the piece of parchment, Snuffles barked and grabbed hold of Hericles' robe at the bottom hem and pulled him towards the house.

"Snuffles!" Remus scolded but the animagus was not deterred. Hericles could only laugh as he was dragged across the street. The werewolf rolled his eyes and sighed, following. "Stay quiet until we pass the entrance Hall," whispered Remus to the youngest among them as he opened the door to the house. They made it through quietly and Remus motioned the younger to follow him as he made his way to the drawing room. There they found a group of teenagers Hericles' age that immediately stood to greet the newcomer.

"So you're the famous Hericles Feim we heard so much about?" one of the Weasley twins grinned, his twin joining him.

"If we knew –"

"- you were this hot –"

"- we would have made sure to dress better." They both leered at him teasingly and Hericles could only step back and blush.

"We are Fred and George –"

"- or Gred and Forge really –"

"- and it's a pleasure –"

"- oh definitely a pleasure –"

"- to meet you –"

Hermione pushed them out of the way, getting an indignant 'hey!' form them as she turned an apologetic and slightly embarrassed smile at Hericles. "Sorry about them. They are not exactly right in the head, you see."

"'Mione! You wound us!" they both whined, draping their arms around the witch. Said witch twitch.

"Urgh! Let me go!"

"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley!" the red-haired girl grinned, dragging two other boys with her. "That's my brother, Ron, and our friend, Neville Longbottom." Said two boys also shot him a grin and greeted him.

"Hericles Feim. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he smiled, his green eyes lightening up and he gazed at his once-friends. Oh, how had he missed them…

The Weasley twins seemed to freeze from where they were trying to tug at Hermione's hair as everyone gawped at the young Necromancer. He became slightly uncomfortable and if he was any lesser being, he would be fidgeting by now.

"Wow…" was whispered.

"So pretty…"

"Yeah…"

"…Definitely…"

As the words were muttered around the close-knit group of friends, Hericles' face got redder and redder. He may be a Seer but he had not been expecting them to react like that. He after all preferred to keep the future unknown or life would be too boring. But that was just plain embarrassing. Thank goodness Xanthus was not there; the shadow shifter would have been highly amused. Not for the first time Hericles silently cursed Death for making only the better traits from the Slytherin and Black families dominant in him.

Remus stared, slightly amused and relieved as his hands came up to hide the smile etching on his face. It was great to see Sirius' son getting along so well with the other kids. On the other hand, Sirius-in-Padfoot-form stared with an awestruck look on his doggy face. Yes, Hericles already had him wrapped around his little finger without him even knowing it. How cute.

Before anyone could say anything - while Hericles forced himself not to shift uncomfortably - a loud crash was heard from the entrance hall before a shrieking voice started cursing, startling everyone. Remus sighed as everyone rushed to stop the unwelcomed screaming. _'What a great way of welcoming our guest,'_ he thought.

"Shut up you old hag!" Remus startled as he realized that in his moment of reflection, Sirius had transformed back and was wrestling with the curtains that should be covering his mother's painting, Nymphadora, who could only be the one having caused the crash when she had entered the house, helping as best she could. Turning to observe Hericles' reaction to Sirius' sudden appearance from his animagus form, he was slightly surprised, while a part of him… was not. He had come to learn a little of Hericles' behavior and all he could say was that he was a ball of concentrated unexpectedness.

The young teenager was standing behind everyone else, close to the entry leading to the drawing room, head tilted to the side as he stared at Sirius with a faraway look, a small smile lightening up his beautiful features and his eyes slightly _knowing_. With his arms crossed demurely in front of him, Hericles observed Sirius and the amusing spectacle. Slowing his nearly-glowing green eyes shifted to the large painting.

'_Walby,'_ thought he with conflicting emotions. _'Oh, cousin, how the years have damaged you…'_

Suddenly the portrait's eyes caught sight of him and the woman froze in mid screech. Momentarily stunned by the abrupt silence, the Black cousins also froze in their actions.

"Who – Who are you, child?" asked Lady Walburga Black, her voice strangely low and holding slight hope and longing. Everyone turned to where she was looking and found Hericles returning her stare with a small polite smile.

"Greeting, my Lady," said he, his voice soft and melodic. "I am Hericles Feim."

"Don't you dare insult my son, you old hag!" Sirius snarled before anything else could be said. Walburga snapped her head to her only living son, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'your son', you ungrateful brat?" she snapped sharply.

"It's as I said," the man bared his teeth threateningly at her. "He is my son and you better not insult him!"

She sniffed at him before turning back to Hericles. "Come closer, child." The teenager obeyed and walked up to the portrait, his steps silent and graceful. "Is he really your father?" asked she as she observed the boy, taking in the familiar features and the knowing glint in the emerald eyes.

Hericles tilted his head and smiled softly. "It would seem so." Behind him, Sirius seemed to have realized that he had appeared so suddenly in front of his son before the boy could even be warned. The man squeaked and ducked behind Remus, rendering the man bemused and highly amused.

"Feim, you say? A highly respectable pureblood family. Well, it would seem my worthless son is not so worthless after all," the painting sniffed while everyone else blinked. That was the nicest they had ever heard her speaking, and about Sirius at that. "_Kreacher!_" she shouted and, with a resounding pop, the aged house-elf appeared, bowing lowly to the portrait.

"What does great Mistress want Kreacher to do?" the squeaky voice asked, his bulging eyes shifting curiously to the boy standing in front of his mistress' portrait.

"This is your new master, Kreacher," said she, inclining her head towards Hericles who remained silent. "Hericles Black. Treat him well and respectfully; he is a worthy heir to the House of Black. My useless son finally did something right." She added the last part to herself but it was still heard by everyone else, all of whom were frozen at the sudden change in attitude from the woman and at the abrupt proceedings.

The house-elf turned to the teenager and bowed lowly. "Welcome, young master! Kreacher will do as mistress said. Now Kreacher is the younger master's elf!"

Hericles tilted his head again and smiled down at him warmly.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" _was all Sirius could say, everyone else gaping incredulously at the two.

The portrait's curtains snapped shut.

* * *

**Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

As he curled up in Regulus Black's old bed, Hericles could not help but miss his comfortable bed back home. Nothing could compare to The Sanctuary after all. With a quiet sigh, he turned around and, trying to find a comfortable position, thought back to what had transpired earlier after Walby had made herself known.

* * *

_When they all settled back in the drawing room everyone turned to Hericles expectantly, especially as Remus piped up and mentioned Xanthus' unknown origins._

"_Cans Kreacher get the young master something?" Kreacher asked in his high-pitched voice._

_Hericles smiled. "Some refreshments would be highly appreciated. Thank you, Kreacher." Said house-elf squealed excitedly and popped away. He noticed Hermione's disapproving frown amongst the others' stunned expressions but ignored it. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?" he turned to them, his voice mildly inquiring._

_There was a moment of hesitant silence before Remus decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "What really is your… protector? And what did you mean earlier when you said that you're used to magical creatures knowing what they are?"_

_Hericles smiled. There was no point in hiding the truth from them; they would find out anyway, and it would be best that they knew where he stood. Therefore, he said simply, "Xanthus is a shadow-shifter, a being with no concrete form, made of shadows and who can change his form into anything."_

_Hermione, interest peaked, leaned forward. "Really? I never read any magical creature like this in any book."_

_Hericles chuckled. "I would not be too surprised. Shadow-shifters rarely, if ever, show themselves. Xanthus is one of a kind and the only reason he is not living, hidden like a mere shadow, is mostly because he wishes to… protect and serve me."_

"_You mean like a servant?" Ginny asked this time._

"_I prefer the terms protector or care taker. He is the one who has taken care of me for years now. In a way much like a parent." _

_Before anyone could say something else Kreacher popped in the room holding a tray full of light gourmandize. "Kreacher bring refreshments like the young master asks!" the old little elf squeaked happily. Hericles smiled warmly and thanked him while the house elf served him a good cup of tea._

_Hermione frowned again, and the others, having already gotten used to the idea of the usually foul elf being the perfect puppy in from of the newcomer, shared a knowing and slightly apprehensive look. There was no way the muggleborns would stay quiet for long._

"_You really should free Kreacher, you know?" said she finally._

_Perfectly timed and thought out, Hericles 'startled' and looked up with mildly horrified eyes. "Why ever would I do that?" As much as Hericles loved the girl she needed to know just how wrong she was being. It was only fair after all._

_Hermione scowled while the others shared anxious looks. It would seem this would not go well. "Because this is slavery!" exclaimed the girl passionately. "House elves should not be made to work like this. They should be freed!"_

_Carefully letting realization leak on his face, the reincarnated Seer asked not unkindly, "Are you a mund – muggleborn?"_

"_What if she is?" Ron jumped to his friend's defense. "Don't tell me you're one of those blood purists!?"_

_Hericles blinked, taking a sip of his tea (Totally did not compare to Xanthus', or even Helga's). "Of course not. Mund – _muggle_borns tend to come into our world with views and expectations that have no place in the Magical community."_

"_That's not true!" Hermione huffed. Hericles stifled a sigh. He was going to be… harsh towards her but for her to understand he had no other choice. A part of him hated having to hurt his once-friend like this, but the girl needed to be brought down to earth. Her pride could be her downfall after all. What he hated most was having to say this on their 'first' meeting. Well, it was for her own good anyway._

"_Tell me, Miss Hermione, what do you think a vampire is?" asked he. Everyone else stared at him confusedly at the change of topic but no one decided to interrupt._

"_Er – a vampire is a dark creature considered to be immortal and a being with no soul. It is dangerous and cruel and preys on human beings for their blood," she practically quoted from memory, sending a smug look to the young aristocrat._

_With a 'clank' Hericles carefully dropped his cup on the ornamented saucer and turned firm but gentle eyes to her. "Wrong," stated him simply. "A vampire is a being like any other, _with_ a soul and requires blood for survival. They are not truly immortal, only hard to kill and with a longer life span than any other being. The only ones they accept blood from are either their soul mates or, before they meet said mates, from humans willing to offer their blood. Taking blood by force is poison to their body and can lead to death on the _vampire_'s side."_

"_That's not true! That's not what I read."_

_Hericles frowned disapprovingly. "Miss Hermione, you should know by now that not everything written in books is necessarily true. It is this kind of thinking that has pushed the prejudices of this time. Before every magical being lived in peace, be they human or otherwise. Then the muggleborns came to this world with their views and pushed others to see their way."_

"_How would _you_ know?" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms with a glare. "Besides, forcing house elves to work is slavery. They should be freed."_

_Hericles mentally schooled his features. It would not go well if he let his irritation get the better of him. He could feel a headache coming and he resisted the awful urge to rub his temple. "In other words you are asking for their execution?" he could not help but ask. He loved the girl – truly, he did – but her constant pride and stubbornness was wearing his patience thin._

_Hermione balked. "What? No! Of course not. It's their right to be free. I'm not asking them to be executed! This is completely out of subject."_

_This time, Hericles did sigh. "Miss Hermione, loath as I am to tell you this, freeing a House elf is equal to killing them." He raised a hand when he saw her open her mouth to protest. "No, wait, let me finish. This has more to do with the past and what led them to serve the wizarding kind. Centuries ago the House Elves were like any other being, free to do and live as they wished. Then a group of wizards decided to attempt to gain more magic. A ritual was performed and house elves were the recipient of the outcome. Their magic became chaotic and the only way for them to be stabilized was to bond with other magical beings, or their magic would literally eat away at their body and kill them._

"_To show their gratitude, the House elves promised their eternal loyalty to those who saved them by serving them and their descendants until the end of time. When a house elf is freed, he is forever shamed and shunned by the others of his kind as the only way this is possible is if he decided to go against centuries of traditions, and the people they have pledged their loyalty to and because of whom their kind is still alive today. Freeing them also leads to their death as their magic is no longer being soothed by another's magic." _

"_That – That can't be true," said she, her voice quieter than it had been with a silver of doubt leaking in. "Dobby was freed by H-Harry and he's still alive. He even wanted to _be_ free."_

"_Dobby?" blinked Hericles in fake confusion._

"_Dobby is the house elf who worked for the Malfoys and was freed by our friend Harry – er, you know, Harry Potter," Ron decided to add._

"_Yes! And he did not even die! He is now free and he _likes_ it!" Hermione huffed._

_Oh, goodie. The situation with Dobby was something else entirely. Hericles could not exactly say that the House elf had been _his_ in his previous life, since he had been half-Malfoy and Abraxas' father had given him the elf when he was born like tradition dictated. When Hericles – as Harry – had 'freed' Dobby, what had been unknowingly done was hand over ownership back to him, ownership that had shifted to Abraxas when Heri had been killed. (Speaking of Dobby, he needed to find him before he told everyone who he really was…)_

"_Is the House elf working somewhere else?" asked he instead._

"Dobby_ works at Hogwarts and he is even being paid," replied Hermione. Hericles frowned inwardly. If the Dobby's ancestors knew that he was taking money from wizards they would be outraged. A house elf was never supposed to accept anything from those who were their 'masters'. This only showed ungratefulness towards those keeping them from dying. He would need to have a good talk with the elf. After all the only reason he still lived was because of them and instead he took something _else_ from the wizards keeping him alive._

_Schooling his features he said, "Hogwarts is a magical school. The ambient magic is quite powerful there, thus any house elf working at the school would have their magic stabilize by the magic of Hogwarts. Moreover, the mere fact that they work there, the Headmaster is usually the one who can be considered as being their masters since he is the 'Head' of the 'Family', so to speak."_

"_That – That can't be true," said Hermione again, stubborn in her beliefs._

"_Um," another voice interrupted. Neville straightened his spine as he saw the others turning to stare at him. "Actually, Hermione, what he is saying is true."_

"_What?" shrieked the girl. "How can you say that, Neville!?"_

_Said teenager winced. "The Longbottoms have house elves too, you know. And every pureblood knows the History of the magical world and how it changed during the years. Um, what he is saying is one of the many little things that pureblood children learn before going to school."_

_Hermione gapped for a minute before she turned to Ron. "Why didn't you tell me!?"_

"_That's because," Fred started._

" _\- The Weasley family - ," _

" _\- has renounced the pureblood traditions – "_

" – _so we, too, did not know."_

"…_You mean I've made a fool of myself all this time?" Hermione murmured, feeling embarrassed, humiliated and largely confused. What other social _faux-pas_ could she have done without even knowing as a muggleborn? What could _others_ like her have done? Was that why the purebloods hated them so much? If Hericles was right then she could understand why the muggleborns were hated so much; if some foreigner came to her home and told her that the way she lived was wrong, she would be annoyed too after all. Turning to the newcomer she shot him an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry! I should not have talked to you like this."_

_The smile Hericles gave her made her heart skip a beat and jump in her throat. His lips pulled slightly, his eyes lit up and his features remained gentle and accepting. How _Sirius_ of all people could be the father of someone like _that _was beyond her understanding._

"_It is alright, Miss Hermione," smiled he. "You simply did not know." He took a sip of his tea and then added, "I believe I still have not mentioned what you wished for, have I, Mister Lupin? Then, I have a question for all of you; and yes, it is related to what you mentioned earlier to how I knew that you are not human. Have any of you heard of The Sanctuary?"_

"_Isn't it the magical equivalent of the Garden of Eden?" asked Remus._

"_Oh, we heard about it!" Ginny chirped in._

"_You mean in the tales mum told us when we were little?" asked Ron._

"_OH! You mean – "_

"_\- that place where it's said –"_

"_\- to be hidden and –"_

"_\- that all kinds of magical creatures live?"_

"_There's a place like that?" Hermione asked, surprised and intrigued._

"_Nah, 'Mione," Ron dismissed. "It's a myth."_

_Smiling amusedly, Hericles asked, "And if I were to tell you that it is actually real? And that it is where I have been living for years?"_

_Everyone turned to stare at him, stunned._

"_Now, _that_ can't be true," Ron deadpanned._

_Hericles let out a small laugh, "But it is." Dainty-looking fingers clasped together in his lap and he added, "The Sanctuary is home to every kind of magical being ever born to this world. They have gone to live there under heavy impenetrable wards centuries ago when prejudices started to run high in the magical world. If you wish, one day you can come to see for yourselves." _

_Sirius who had been quiet since the beginning of the talk finally snapped. "Okay! Stop with all this serious talk." Turning to the teens he added, "And stop hogging _my_ son! I did not even say 'hello' to him." _

"_Ah, yes," Remus stood up and approached Hericles. "This is Sirius Black, your father, though I guess this is an… unorthodox way of meeting." He smiled sheepishly._

* * *

Hericles turned in the bed and could not help the smile from slipping on his face. The rest of the day was… entertaining to say the least. He 'got to know' Sirius a little as the man showed him around the house. They talked until dinner and until Mrs. Weasley got back from where she had been the whole day. He also got to know Sirius cousin, Nymphadora Tonks – "Call me Tonks!" – and he found her metamorphmagus abilities to be really intriguing - even if when he was Hericles Slytherin someone with her abilities had been able to change himself or herself completely into another person or even take the appearance of any being, magical or not, with no problem.

Mrs. Weasley was truly pleased to meet him, and a part of him secretly admitted that her cooking could never compare to Xanthus. It was too oily for one and too much magic had been used in the preparation; not to say that it was not good though. Her cooking, maybe not as good as Xanthus', was still great.

After dinner he was able to talk to his once-friends too. He played chess a few times with Ron (and got thoroughly trounced – he had never been particularly good at chess; it was always more Salazar/Tom's thing) and talked about his magical knowledge with Hermione – she was particularly fascinated with how different the magical beings at The Sanctuary acted to those living anywhere else in the world. He also talked with the other four - the twins' inventions were truly fascinating. With Neville and Ginny he told them some more about life at The Sanctuary.

Closing his eyes, Hericles smiled again. It was great to be with those he loved once more.

* * *

**I know it has been a while since I updated this story and I apologize. I have a lot of work for University and it's rare that I even have a little free time but at least I was able to complete this one. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready as exams will start in a month or so and we have class tests coming up and assignments to return before, but I'll still try my best, I promise. And please don't think that I'm ever abandoning this story (unless something really drastic happens). On another note, I know that there are a few mistakes (mostly typos) and trust me when I say that I'll correct them. But I have to complete the stories first before. I'm usually tired and just want to post the chapters as soon as it's done...**

**Right.**

**Thanks you for reading. Review and tell me your opinion! (Even if nothing much happens here... Next chapter the REAL thing starts!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was a few days since Hericles had come to live with them at Grimmauld Place. Their first impression of him turned out to be true in the end – Hericles was nothing but gentle, patient and kind. It was easy for him to be integrated in their group fluidly, as if he had always been one of them – well, being Sirius' son, it was not too farfetched. They often thought about how Harry would have liked him. Those two could have been brothers. Those two were so similar but at the same time so very different. They quickly dismissed that thought though as it always made them feel grief at the loss of their best friend/brother/partner in crime/son/godson.

If he was not with them Hericles could be found in the Black Family library, reading. When Sirius tried to tell him to be careful about what he read, they all quickly learned that he did not care about how magic was labelled: light or dark. They should not have been too shocked though when they saw him reading a dark arts book as the Feim Family had been reputed to be strictly neutral in their opinion on magic. Hericles had to have been brought up with unbiased views in the magic he practiced. The mere thought that the boy could be evil though was utterly ridiculous and had sent Ron into fits of giggles. It was as absurd as thinking a herd of unicorns planning world domination. After all, the boy was so nice that he even _let_ the girls play with his hair! If that was not nice then Ron did not know what it was.

Sirius was completely smitten with his son. If it was not for him being wrongly labelled as a criminal, everyone was sure that the man would have gone out and bought Hericles anything that he wished and more. Heck, the man would have most likely tried to buy _Gringotts_ of he could. On the other hand, Sirius was a little disappointed that Hericles could not bring himself to call him 'dad' yet. Well, it was understandable; the poor boy had only met him after all!

At night, after dinner, it was not uncommon to see Remus, Hermione and Hericles sitting together in front of the fire discussing all types of difficult theories and whatnot on magic. If the others tried to listen in they would surely have a headache by trying to understand them. It was just plain creepy how those three could jump from one subject to another. To say that everyone was surprised that _Sirius_' son had so much in common with Hermione and Remus, their residents Know-It-All, would be an understatement. Since the first day Hermione made sure to get as much facts and information from Hericles about anything and everything to do with the magical world.

Even Mrs. and Mr. Weasley liked him. Hericles was polite to a fault and quite modest. It was obvious the boy was used to luxury but he did not complain about how they lived and actually tried to help when Mrs. Weasley told them to clean the house together. Not that Kreacher would let him anyway.

Life at Grimmauld Place was good, and if Harry had been with them it would have been perfect. They were surprised to learn that Hericles' birthday was on July 31, just like Harry. Sirius had even thought about how those two could have grown up together like brothers if the world was perfect; if Lily and James were alive; if Maricela had not gone into hiding to protect herself and her child; if there was not war. Yes, life would have been perfect. Heck, Sirius might have even married Maricela and fallen in love with her. She had after all been one of the few who had ever really caught Sirius' attention. And she had given him a _son_! A son he would trade for nothing.

There had not been an Order meeting since Hericles had joined him, mainly because Mundungus had gone missing, but Albus had still come a couple of times to make sure that the boy was comfortable. He had been fascinated when he had learned about The Sanctuary being real and Hericles' home, and had made sure to ask the boy questions about it when he could.

Yes, life was good.

Of course when something good happened to them, something had to break their happy bubble.

* * *

_The large room was filled to the rim with dark-cloaked kneeling witches and wizards. In front of them stood an imposing throne on which sat an intimidating and commanding man who gazed at each of them with barely hidden smug satisfaction._

"_My dear friends," said he as he stood up, his voice low and with a slight hiss, much like a snake. "Today we shall bring about the greatest blow to Dumbledore's Order. The fool believes in trust but add a little torture to one of his trusted companions and they are ready to deliver to us the location of their headquarters._

"_Yes, my friends, we now know where to find them and, tonight, the greatest misfortune shall befall his little Order! Tonight, we shall attack the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix!"_

* * *

It was a peaceful night and everyone at Grimmauld Place was sleeping, including Hericles who was curled up in Regulus Black's old bed. His sweet dreams were interrupted, however, by a vision. He was so in control of his Seer abilities that only important visions could reach him, and this was definitely an important vision.

Jerking awake, his eyes snapped open, revealing glowing white eyes, the usual green having turned white and lit up like a fiery white flame. As the burning receded, the green bled back in and Hericles blinked. With a gasp filled with horror and realization, he bolted from the bed and raced to the nearest room which turned out to be Sirius'. The snoring man sprawled on the large king-sized bed jolted awake as Hericles burst through the door.

"Wuh – Wha – Hericles?" the man blinked groggily.

"I apologize for waking you in such a manner, Sirius, but it is important that we evacuate the house as soon as possible," Hericles explained hurriedly.

"Huh – Why?" asked the man blearily, blinking his eyes rapidly to wake himself up.

"Death Eaters are coming."

Pause.

"_Death Eaters!?_" Sirius squawked in surprise, immediately awake as he jumped from his bed. "Wait, how do you know?" he stumbled and followed Hericles from the room.

"I am a Seer, Sirius," explained the 'younger' of the two, his voice as light and soft as usual, even as they made their way to Remus' room, which was the nearest to them. "Seer abilities have been running through the Feim blood for generations. It is not too far-fetched to believe that I am a Seer too."

"Explains a lot," came the thoughtful murmur. "What happened then? Why are Death Eaters coming here? How do they even know where we are? The house is under Fidelius."

"It would be best to wait for everyone before I explain everything I know."

They entered the werewolf's room and woke him up, giving him a quick explanation before they split up and went to wake the others, Remus going to wake Arthur, Molly and the twins, Sirius going to wake Ron and Neville, while Hericles went to the girls' room. Thankfully they were the only ones staying at Grimmauld Place or they would be losing even more time.

In no time the whole group, though highly confused, found themselves hurriedly assembled in the drawing room, ready to get away before the Death Eaters could appear. Right as they prepared themselves to apparate away in groups, the Floo Network flared green and the head that popped up suddenly found itself facing the tips of glowing wands.

"Oh, Albus," Molly let out a relieved sigh as they recognized the aged head floating in the fireplace. Everyone dropped their wands, though they still kept them close.

The Headmaster seemed somewhat surprised to see them all assembled like this, having expected all most likely to still be asleep, before he finally gathered himself and said, "Voldemort is preparing for an attack on Headquarters; leave immediately to Hogsmeade."

Those who had been sceptical about the validity of Hericles' warning but had still complied when it became obvious that both Remus and Sirius believed him – and there was also the fact that Hericles did not seem the type to give any false warning such as the one he had given them just for fun or to mess with them – finally felt the importance and urgency of leaving Grimmauld Place as soon as possible.

"Where will we be going?" Hermione asked as they all piled out the front door, keeping to the shadows in case the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters were already there.

"Let's go and meet with Albus first before looking for where we can relocate," Remus said and as one they apparated away, the adults side-along apparated the minors. And it was not too soon as no sooner had they left that another series of 'cracks' was heard and a group of dark cloaked figures appeared in the empty streets.

* * *

**Earlier…**

Severus Snape appeared on the edge of the Apparition wards in Hogsmeade and hurriedly made his way to the castle. He was awfully thankful that Albus had gone to check up on the wards or the Potions Master would have had to search for the eccentric man somewhere else, and he really did not have enough time to waste.

"Oh, Severus," he heard as he reached Hogwarts. It was late at night but the old Headmaster was standing at the gate of the castle, wand out and magic poking and prodding at the castle wards. It was better to examine the progress of wards being reinforced where the sunlight would not be hiding any intricate detail. Surprised to see the much younger man at such a late hour Albus Dumbledore turned to him inquiringly.

"The Dark Lord is planning a raid on Headquarters," was the hurried reply to the silent question. "He will be leaving soon with a legion of Death Eaters."

"I see," murmured the old man. "This is worrying. Should you be here? Isn't he going to wonder where you are?"

"I was sent to get a few battle potions, but I should still leave before he notices that I am gone for too long."

"Yes, it would be for the best. I am going to warn the others to evacuate Headquarters."

With this the two men separated and each went their way, hoping for the night not to end in tragedy.

* * *

Dumbledore was waiting at the Hogshead for them when they arrived. They were all immediately shooed to a warded room by the barkeeper who had a striking resemblance to the old Headmaster. The old man warded the room further for more precaution before he turned to them and made sure that they had arrived safely.

"Good, good. Everyone is safe and no one is hurt," he mused, stroking his beard.

"Albus, were the Death Eaters really coming to Headquarters?" asked Molly, unconsciously twisting her hands together in anxiety.

"Yes, Molly. Severus did not have the time to tell me how Voldemort was able to know where Grimmauld Place was, with the Fidelius Charm and all, but he was planning to attack tonight."

"It's a good thing Hericles was able to warn us then," Remus added.

"Oh?" Surprised, Albus turned to the younger Black. "You knew they were coming, my boy?"

Hericles nodded and explained, "As I told Sirius earlier, I am a Seer, much like other Feims in the past. I Saw how he was able to get the townhouse's coordinates and if we had remained behind a second later the night would have ended in bloodshed."

"I see," mused the old man as everyone else stared at Hericles in a new light. "This explains a lot."

"That's what I said!" Sirius piped up.

Dumbledore chuckled. "This is fortunate indeed that you have such a gift, though it is quite worrying that he was able to get the coordinates of Headquarters. I can only wonder how he was able to do it."

As everyone shifted uncomfortably, Hericles gathered himself for it was going to be quite a shock to the others and said, "Mundungus Fletcher had hidden a small piece of parchment with the address written on it. He was captured not long ago and tried to buy his way to freedom by giving it to the Dark Lord. Unfortunately for him he still died."

Molly let out a shocked gasp as others drew in a sharp breath. Albus' eyes lost their twinkle. "I see," said he, his voice low and grave. "Thank you for telling us, my dear boy. Your gift was of a great help tonight."

"Before you ask, sir," voice as soft and gentle as usual, Hericles said, "I am afraid that I cannot actively help you in the war to come. The Feims are neutral and I shall remain as such." Before protests could be voiced, what with how useful such a gift would be for their side in the future, the youngest Black added, "However that does not mean that I shall remain idle if I know harm is coming your way – any of you."

"I am not going to force you to join us, my dear boy," said the Headmaster. "I know how your gift can be useful but I am not going to ask a young boy like you to join in such dangerous activities, even though I have allowed others to but that was simply inevitable." He let his eyes roam sadly slightly over the youngest among them. "However, I thank you for your help, my boy."

"Oh, Albus!" Molly suddenly exclaimed, a hand reaching up to hold her cheek in an expression of horror. "What is going to happen with the poor muggles living at Grimmauld Place? We have just left them alone with You-Know-Who!"

"And knowing him he will most likely be quite angry that we were able to escape him before he even reached Headquarters," Remus added with a frown.

"And he shall do nothing," Hericles helpfully piped in.

"What do you mean, my dear boy?" asked Albus. "What is it that you know that we don't?"

"The Dark Lord may be angry," he explained softly. "But he shall not let his anger announce to the world about his resurrection before he _chooses_ to."

The old Headmaster rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You are right. Tom will most likely refrain from attacking the muggles if he does not want for his existence to be known yet. But that does not mean that his followers will be so lucky…"

"Sir?" a small voice called out through the grim atmosphere. It was Ginny who was clutching Hermione's arm tightly. "Where are we going to live now?"

"You can certainly not return to Headquarters since it has been compromised. Normally I would offer for you to room at Hogwarts until another place is secured but the castle is still unlivable until the last week of the summer. The Burrow is also too small to house everyone. Mr. Longbottom, would your grandmother agree to welcome a few people in her home?"

Neville hesitate before he regretfully said, "I don't think so, sir. She is still not happy about me being included in the Order."

The old man sighed. "I see."

After a few moments of listening to the worried mutterings, Hericles spoke up, "Would you be averse to staying at my home for a while?"

"Are you sure about this, my boy?" questioned Albus, though he was indeed curious about the legendary place Hericles had apparently grown up in. However they could certainly not impose on him.

"Quite," answered Hericles. "The Sanctuary is open to anyone in need of a sanctuary, thus its name. However I have to warn you, any harm you intend to the inhabitants of the island shall cause the wards to expel you and your memories of The Sanctuary shall be erased."

"Do not worry, my dear boy. We certainly do not intend any harm. I am sure we are all very grateful to you for opening your home for us."

"What are we going to do about our things though?" Hermione asked timidly as everyone else quietly thanked Hericles.

Said teenager turned to her with a gentle smile. "Worry not, for Xanthus shall be able to acquire them back without any problem." No sooner had he said that than the shadows around the room thickened and twisted, forming a thick gathering of shadows across a wall. Wands were hurriedly pointed towards the figure that suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

To say they were surprised to see a smiling man dressed in an old-fashioned suit appearing in front of them would be an understatement. They were even more surprised when the man turned to Hericles and asked, "Have you called for me, young master."

"Wha -!? How did he do that!?" Ron tactfully piped in. Xanthus turned his eyes to him making him unconsciously shrink. That man/person/creature was intimidating. Even more with his polite smile!

"What kind of protector would I be if I am unavailable when my young master needs me?" asked the shadow-shifter innocently, head tilted to the side and with his ever-present polite smile.

If he did not have so much self-control Hericles would have sighed in fond exasperation. "There is no need for you to tease them so, Xanthus," chastised him lightly.

The man back-tracked and gave a slightly apologetic bow of his head. "My apologies, young master. I am afraid I could not help it. How may I be of assistance to you, young master?"

Before Hericles could reply, Albus decided to interrupt. "I am sure we would all prefer to know how it was possible for your – ah – protector to appear here so suddenly without being given access."

"Xanthus is a shadow-shifter," explained Hericles when he noticed the uneasy looks being shared among the others – though he did not fail to notice Sirius giving his protector a sulky look. "As such no ward can really affect him, so long as shadows are present. But worry not for shadow-shifters are quite private beings and it is rare for them to interact with others not of their species if ever. Xanthus is the exception." Then turning to his protector, he added, "Go to Grimmauld Place and bring home our possessions. There is also a House elf who resides there. I want you to bring him back to, if he wishes to follow. When you are done bring us to The Sanctuary."

With a slight graceful bow and a "Yes, young master," the shadow-shifter was gone, leaving Hericles alone with his bewildered companions.

* * *

**Note: My exams start in a week on the 4th and today was the last day I had to submit my last assignment and had a class test so I was able to give you this treat until my next - most likely unknown - update. I am quite tired so the last part is a little rushed. I am sure it is quite obvious but I still do hope you guys actually like it.**

**Don't forget to give me your opinions and what you think. **

**Question: What do you think of my representation of Harry? He is quite out of character, obviously, but is his behaviour actually realistic and likable? (Of course he is not going to accept Tom as his lover without a few mishaps that will later come in the story. He is not going to be someone who accepts everything Voldemort does simply because he loves him and neither is Voldemort suddenly going to change.)**

**So, yeah. Leave being a review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Leight.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The morning dawned bright and early and the guests at The Sanctuary prepared for the day, still in a daze after arriving the previous night. Hericles had actually been telling the truth about the place being real and where he had been living for all those years. It was nothing like how they had been expecting; the place was almost reminiscent of Hogwarts with the saturated magic in the air but it was also… different. It was practically like living in a dream.

They had not met anyone when they had arrived, having arrived directly in the parlour of Hericles' manor, or castle really; it was _huge_. Travelling through shadows was an experience they felt conflicted about. In a way it was creepy how they had been swallowed through shadows before appearing in the parlour the next time they had fallen away from them. On the other hand it was exciting to experience such a novel way of travelling, not to add that it was less uncomfortable than the other magical travelling methods. Immediately after they had arrived they had each been directed to a room where they crashed, the excitement of the night finally catching up to them.

When they finished preparing for the day – and was it not wonderful that every room had its own adjacent bathroom? No more waiting and fighting for using the shared bathroom – they met outside their rooms, which were thankfully near each other in where Xanthus had called the Guest Wing the previous night. There Xanthus found them and directed them to the dining room.

After following the shadow-shifter through many twists and turns, the group of mesmerized magicals was certain they would never be able to find their rooms without some help. Like they had realized before the place was huge.

A grand set of double doors allowed them entry to a large room with a long dining table that greeted them in the middle of the room. The table would have allowed more people to sit at, maybe even a good fifty, but only a small part of it was prepared for breakfast where Hericles was sitting at the head in a large throne-like chair. A huge chandelier hung overhead, made of some unknown stones that reminded them of precious stones and was most likely expensive like the rest of the place.

To say they all felt intimidated would be an understatement, even for those who had lived and grown up in rich families like Neville and Sirius. However, the smile Hericles greeted them with relaxed them as they settled in different seats near him.

"Good morning," greeted he. "I hope you have all slept well?"

"Yeah, this place is huge!" Ron immediately said, making the young Feim smile in slight amusement.

"I can't believe you actually live in a place like this!" added Ginny, her eyes shining in wonder.

"Where is Albus?" Molly cut in anxiously, her eyes darting everywhere and taking in the luxurious, simple yet extravagant, décor. She was definitely not used to this much… posh, and to think the young teenager in front of her had accepted to stay at Grimmauld Place with no complaints! It was quite obvious he was of a great noble descent; if his manners and way of talking had not already clued her then his… home definitely did.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," explained Hericles, "has left last night while you were all sleeping. He had work to complete. He also asked me to inform you that the Order shall meet in the near future here, at the Sanctuary."

"Are you sure it is alright with you, Hericles?" asked Remus worriedly. "I mean, it is one thing to give us a place to stay, but it is another to allow the Order to meet to your home."

Said teenager smile warmly at the werewolf, "Worry not for I, myself, have asked the Headmaster to use my manor for Order meetings. As I have explained earlier, those who wish harm to the inhabitants of the island shall be immediately removed by the wards. As such there is nothing to fear."

"I see," Remus conceded. "If this is what you wish then I guess it is alright."

"Argh! Enough with the talk! I'm ravenous!" Sirius cut in with a moan. Remus and Molly shot him a disapproving look before they heard Hericles chuckle.

"You are right," their host nodded. "It is time to eat."

As if on cue the great door behind Hericles opened and a woman pushed in a trolley of food. The woman was quite beautiful and the male guests could not help but stare, even Neville and Arthur. She was a tall woman with a perfect figure, her chest not too large or too small, her waist slight and curvy and her hips giving a slight swing as she walked to the table. She was dressed in a knee-length old-fashioned maid dress and her long blond hair was carefully pinned away from her peach-coloured face. Ginny, Hermione and Molly could not help admire her beauty, even as they glared at the other males. Hericles on the other hand seemed indifferent, so it was a plus in the three females' books.

As the woman stopped not far from Hericles, the teenager said, "This is Empousai, a female deamon who also works for me." The woman, Empousai bowed respectfully, her face keeping the same blank expression.

The guests immediately became either intrigued or wary. They had never heard of a deamon before, and though it no longer surprised them that Hericles was surrounded by so many magical creatures, they were still surprised that another of his servants – or was it protector? – was of an unknown species.

Hermione, of course, was the one who asked the question that was on their minds while said deamon was serving them breakfast, "What is a deamon?"

And that was how they learned of one of the most impressive creatures of the magical world, a creature that had never been known by anyone but those of The Sanctuary. Deamons, like Empousai, were also known as Succubi by the muggles in myths. They were much like the regular humans in appearance and the difference was mainly in their heightened senses and strength, and that they did not need food to survive. Instead they survived by having sexual relationships with mortal man.

When Hericles had explained this little tit-bit, it was the first time they had ever seen him lose his composure. He flushed to the tip of his ears and became so flustered even they were stunned by the uncharacteristic behavior, though they did not miss getting a good laugh at his expense. It was unexpectedly adorable to find him lose his poise in such a manner.

"Can I see the library here?" asked Hermione as breakfast continued. "I am sure there must be some awfully good books on the different magical creatures that live here."

The other teenagers groaned but Hericles only smiled, "Yes, we do have quite an extensive library, and, yes, quite a few of the tomes contain information on the different magical beings. However, I believe you would all appreciate it more if you actually meet them. We could all go out and meet a few of the beings who live on the island and I could give you some quick common information about them; if you so wish it, of course."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Ron burst out.

"Sounds fun," Ginny added.

"Oh, yeah – " Fred started.

" – Really fun," George finished.

"Ooh! Yes, yes! I agree with the kids!" Sirius practically bounced in his chair.

"Is this going to be safe?" Molly asked the question on the other responsible adults' minds.

"Of course," Hericles smiled. "The inhabitants are particularly friendly and they would love to meet other wizards and witches. Oh, and before I forget, the Headmaster has asked me to inform you that the Order shall meet later in the afternoon."

After breakfast Arthur Weasley left via a portkey handed to him by Xanthus for work, as much as he wanted to stay. He was already late as he was when he left so no one said anything. Meanwhile the others went to change into more appropriate clothes and shoes to go exploring such a legendary place.

* * *

Hericles was aware that the mere fact that he was allowing the Order access to The Sanctuary was far from a neutral action and that when Tom, or Voldemort as he now insisted to being called, would find out – because he would; there was no hiding something so big from him when the whole truth of his identity came out – he would be furious and Hericles felt more than apprehensive of his reaction, especially since he was still debating whether to tell him about being Harry Potter or not. Not telling him would make Hericles feel awful about hiding the truth from his soulmate but he was quite terrified of his response.

Tom, much like Hericles though the latter hid it better, had a nasty streak a mile away and it was no surprise really that he had it in him to be a Dark Lord. Tom was highly possessive, it was true, but he was also vindictive. As proven by when he had hurt Hericles so badly when he had been Salazar, he had no qualms about hurting his soulmate (even if at that time he had refused to believe it. But Hericles had still been his brother, and if not as a lover, he had loved him as a brother and that much Hericles knew.).

To say Hericles was terrified was a slight understatement. It took all his self-control not to forever hide himself in The Sanctuary until his life as Hericles Feim ended in a natural death. However, he knew he could not act so cowardly. It was not only his life that was on the line but magic itself. If he, who knew what true magic meant, did not try to bring order back to its natural harmony then it would literally be the end of the world or the apocalypse as the mundanes said.

He _had_ to offer those people a place at The Sanctuary, the magical place given to him by Death Himself. How else were they to understand that the wizards had truly done wrong to magic during all those centuries before? How else would they get the initiative and aspiration to change the world? True, he had offered them a place there because he was fond of them, but he was a Slytherin, by blood and soul. He knew how to make the best of a situation and manipulate events to achieve his goals. He needed them to see the life – the utterly peaceful life – the other magical beings had lived in The Sanctuary while prejudice ran rampant through the Magical (more like _Wizard_ing, really) World.

Hericles was utterly petrified at the thought, at _knowing, _what Tom reaction to this would be. He would be furious and Hericles would be the one at the receiving end of his wrath. Such was the fate of his soulmate after all: to always be by his side, in the right and wrong.

However, Hericles was still himself. Tom might wish to take his anger on him but he also had Lily Potter's temper, James Potter's stubbornness, Belle Malfoy-Black's devotion, Aquilae Black's nasty streak, Capella Slytherin's will to go to any end for his goals, and Selwyn Slytherin's vindictive mind. He was a Potter, a Malfoy and a Black, and a Slytherin. They were all his parents and he had received a little of them each when Hericles Feim was born.

Hericles might love Tom to the point that he would gladly give his life again and again for him, but Hericles was still Hericles. He might allow himself to be crushed and trampled upon to a certain extent but even he had a limit when it came to Tom. It was not as if he had forgotten Salazar's actions in his first life, though it was true that any animosity he might have felt had been demolished during his second life when Tom had loved and devoted himself to Heri.

That did not mean he would let him forget though. He could hardly forgive him so quickly without the other feeling any remorse. Tom was going to recover his memories of Salazar and Hericles would accept him only if the other asked for his forgiveness. If he had to make the other kneel and beg then so be it. He would not let Tom use him as he had used him in his first life. It would hurt him greatly, emotionally and physically, but he knew that for them to actually have the best future, for Tom to actually listen to his views and help him in his goals, for his future child whom had not been born yet and would not for a few years, it was the only thing he could do. He knew that at the end, through the many obstacles in their relationship, through the tears and wounds to come, the best future, for the world and for them, would come if he did not fail in his self-imposed mission, if he did not stop mid-way through as much as he would want to, and if he did not let Tom's will crush his.

And to start was to offer a place to the Order, to show them what such a life and world would offer and to convince them, through their friendship, to listen to his opinion and consider a truce with the Dark side. It would be a hard road ahead of him and many things he would have to go through alone. Many pains were coming his way, but he could not back down now; now that his plan had started and everything was going as well as it could with the Light side. He was going to work unknowingly in changing their prejudiced views and then… then it would be time to approach Tom. The time to see him after so long was not far after all.

Oh, not far at all…

* * *

**So here's the update I promised you so long ago. I know I took a good while but I had so much planned for the chapter and when it was written everything was clustered together in a big mess and I had to do it all over again with less information and actions. I wanted to add Hericles' view point for a good while and I know that if I missed this then the story would not exactly be what I want it to be. What I had planned will have to happen either in the next chapter or the one after that, since I also want to include a little more of what is happening on Voldemort's side.**

**Well, do leave behind a review and tell me what you think. Besides that a good 'thank you' to all you wonderful reviewers. Every time I read what you have written make my day and encourages me to write more. So again, thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_The four official Founders were sitting around the large round table in the Great Hall for lunch with their families. One lone empty chair was almost too noticeable and they could not restrain themselves from throwing worried looks at the empty chair, as if their looks alone would summon the absent member of their unconventional family. One of them however, instead of worried looks, threw annoyed, angered ones at the object, silently seething._

_Just how long was Hericles planning on sulking? was the though running through the man's mind. It had been weeks now since Salazar had confronted his brother and since he had avoided the younger man like the plague. He could not let anything like the abomination they had created to happen again. He was putting a stop to all this nonsense once and for all. Nonetheless, that did not mean he did not keep an eye on his little brother. A part of him was worried and slightly regretful when he saw Hericles affected so strongly by the event that had taken place between them, but a larger part of him was more annoyed and irritated than anything. _

_Just how long was the brat planning on sulking? Was he doing this to gain some kind of pity from Salazar? To get some of his brother's attention? Then he could only be dreaming as Salazar was not going to give him any. It had been weeks now and Hericles had not really had any time to really get attached to the abomination so there was no reason for him to act so… wretchedly. This only served to annoy Salazar even more than anything else._

_Even Ethelinda had started to ask about Hericles' state and health and the woman was becoming more of an annoyance than she already was. Salazar had married her only because of her high birth and he had known that she would be a good mother to his children. He did not love her, nor did he feel particularly attached to her, and though her mannerisms were those of a perfect Lady she was more of a nuisance than anything else to Salazar. He did not need her to start worrying about his brother now and to bother him with senseless questions about Hericles' well-being._

"_Sal, are you certain Hericles is quite alright?" Helga asked her fellow Founder, a troubled looked on her soft features._

"_Of course," Salazar scoffed as he took a sip of his wine. "He is only seeking some attention," he added derisively._

"_Salazar! How can you say something like this about your own brother!?" Rowena chided from her place a few seats away as she handed her daughter a plate of vegetables. "You of all people should know that Hericles is far from an attention-seeker."_

"_Rowena is right. What is wrong with you, my friend?" Godric frowned disapprovingly at the black-haired, green-eyed man. Said man sneered but before he could say anything the large doors of the Great Hall banged open and a man – by his brown, worn attire, a helper they had employed to assist with the grounds – burst through, wheezing._

"_My Lords," gasped he. "Ladies! This is horrible!"_

"_What is it, my good man?" asked Godric as they all rose from their seats, concerned frowns on their faces._

"_Master Hericles… He – " as if unable to continue, the man looked down._

"_What is it? What is wrong with Hericles?" asked Salazar, his voice deceptively calm and even. Inside, however, his heart beat frantically in sudden anxiety and fear. What was wrong? Surely Hericles was safe and well, if not sulking somewhere in the castle._

"_Master Hericles… He – " repeated the man but this time Salazar did not hear anything. A buzz seemed to appear in his ears and the world around him seemed to get swallowed. The next few moments were a blur, words echoing through his agonizing mind, words that would haunt him until his last breath and beyond, _'Hericles – mundanes – attack – blood – sorry – dead… dead. _dead. __dead. __**dead!**_'

_And when he saw the pale, bloodied body of his brother – _his precious, little, most beloved brother – _Lord Salazar Slytherin broke down, cradling the lifeless corpse, repeating the mantra, "I am sorry. So sorry. Don't leave me. I love you. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Come back. I love you. I love you. I love you –"_

_There was nothing the other Founders could do to console their friend. They too grieved for the loss of a little brother, though not related by blood._

_The sight of the proud Slytherin Lord so broken and lost, though shocking, could only break their hearts and all those witnessing the scene._

* * *

In Riddle Manor a figure bolted in a large bed…

… and promptly released a scream of rage, concealing the anguish wrecking his heart. Or what was left of it anyway.

* * *

The Siren Lagoon was the place where the sirens, creatures that the mundanes had confounded with mermaids, lived. Much like in the mundane fairy tales, the sirens were half human and half fish, and were mostly females. The males that were born to them were only bearers. Sirens were considered as silly muggle myths by the magicals as they had long since disappeared from the world but the truth was that they had all simply moved to the Sanctuary when the prejudices began, like the other magical beings, and even before that they had always preferred to stay away from the wizards.

With only bearers and females being born in their people the sirens had to have relationships with other beings to have children, thus how the myths about them had been born by the mundanes. They did seduce men from ships but not to kill them like in the legends; they seduced them and had children with them. The humans were not killed but their memories were erased and they stayed with the sirens until they eventually died since their lifespans were far shorter than the sirens.

They were hardly cruel though. Sirens were naturally playful and cheerful. The lagoon was thus one of his favourite places in The Sanctuary. That was why the first place he showed the wizards of his past was The Siren Lagoon. Understandably they were astonished at the mere fact that beings like them actually existed but after an hour they were comfortable enough around the sirens that had come to greet him.

"This is so very astonishing!" Hermione gushed at Hericles who could simply smile in ill-concealed amusement. "I never would have thought sirens existed if I did not see this. This is –this is truly wonderful. Oh, Hericles, it would be perfect if only the Wizarding World could see The Sanctuary!"

"Hermione is right," Remus commented from beside them as he gazed at the sirens splashing playfully the younger wizards of their company and Sirius who could not help but join in the fun, laughs and beautiful over-worldly giggles filling the air. "If the Wizarding World can only see what such a place has to offer I am sure even the most stuck up pureblood would want to change their ways."

"It is not this easy," said Hericles sadly. "Some people are stuck in their ways and their views cannot change this easily. The Sanctuary is, as its name says, a sanctuary above all, a paradise of sorts. One day maybe the world shall be like this, but it would take years to accomplish and only if both the Dark Side and the Light Side work together for this ideal."

"I can't see Malfoy working with muggleborns," scoffed Hermione.

Hericles laughed. "The Malfoys, above all else, favour power and traditions. Muggleborns have come to their world and forced them to practice their traditions in secret like criminals. They would follow anyone who shows great respect for their traditions and has the same wish to continue their practices, and who has power to back their claims."

"Harry!" a voice called, drawing him from his conversation with Remus and Hermione. As he turned away he failed to notice the sudden surprised jolt from his companions. Sera was waving at him from her place on a large rock where she had been sunbathing, her blue, shiny tail stretched in front of her.

"Sera," Hericles greeted warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you joining us today?" She asked hopefully. The other sirens that had previously been occupied with Hericles' guest immediately turned their attentions on them.

"Oh, yes, Harry!" another one practically begged.

"Please!"

"Join us!"

"Harry!"

Hericles laughed. "Oh, I am unsure…" He drawled teasingly. "Should I?"

"Harry! You promised next time you would!" Sera pouted.

"If I recall, my dear, I said '_another_ time', not '_next_ time'." Immediately a cacophony of voices called out, asking him to join them. Hericles laughed again before turning to his wizard-companions. "Would any of you like to join me?"

"You mean-"

"-getting wet with-"

"-such pretty creatures?" the twins asked with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Count us in!" they finished together, sharing a shark-like grin. Ginny rolled her eyes; meanwhile Molly scolded her sons.

"What about clothes?" asked Ginny. "We can't actually go in like this. And we'll be cold when we have to walk back."

"Worry not," smiled Hericles. With a tilt of the head, he called softly, "Xanthus?"

"Yes, young master?" Ginny and Hermione shrieked and the others even jumped as the darkly-clad man appeared from the shadows in a split second.

"Never going to get used to this," Ginny muttered to herself, a hand to her chest as if trying to slow down her furiously beating heart.

"Can you bring us a change of clothes and some towels?" asked the young Lord. "Oh, and maybe a picnic for lunch?"

"Of course, young master." The shadow shifter bowed before disappearing swiftly. A few minutes later he reappeared with what Hericles had asked of him, except for the picnic, though he laid down a blanket on the sand for those who did not wish to join the sirens in the water.

"Thank you, Xanthus." Xanthus bowed and left again, after handing everyone a bathing suit each. Hermione immediately recognized them as muggle bathing suits.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Those are…"

"Yes, we also use many types of muggle paraphernalia here," explained Hericles. "Mostly those that Empousai brings back from when she goes to the outside world. Muggles have come a long way from before."

Yes, a long way. Hericles thought back about chamber pots and inwardly shuddered. He certainly did not miss _that_.

* * *

The next few hours the youngsters and Sirius spent playing around in the water with the beautiful sirens while Remus and Molly lounged on the sand not far. Hericles joined them shortly after entering the water, changing swiftly into another set of robes far from curious eyes. Xanxus also returned with a picnic in a basket ready for consumption, which he served to everyone after Molly called everyone from the water.

"I am confused," said Ginny as she munched on a sandwich. "You said sirens seduced men to be able to have babies. But why didn't they just have babies with males in their own species?"

"I have been thinking about this too," Hermione added with a confused frown. "Wouldn't it have been easier?"

"This is because this the male sirens cannot sire children," Hericles explained patiently. "The males are much like the females except with added organs."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is that the males are only capable of bearing children like the females and not to sire them."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop right there a minute, mate!" Ron spluttered. "Are you saying that the siren-men _can get pregnant_!?"

"Yes, this is what I am saying," Hericles sipped calmly at his drink.

Hermione frowned. "How does this work? Males are genetically unable of being pregnant. Or is it different for sirens?"

"How to explain this?" Hericles hummed as he lowered his glass, head tilted to the side in contemplation. "First of all, I suppose, is that, no, this is not restricted to only sirens. All the different magical species have bearers. Bearers are males who have been born with the ability to bear children. Long ago it was normal for bearers to exist but now they have become a myth amongst myths."

"You are saying wizards could have children with other wizards?" Remus asked as everyone else stared disbelievingly at Hericles.

Said young Lord nodded simply. "Yes, but again when muggleborns first came to our world they thought it unnatural for men to lay with other men. They forced the rest of the populace to think like them much like in other matters and before you know it wizards have lost the ability to bear children."

"That's… sad," murmured Hermione, subdued. "How – How is it that just because muggleborns made everyone else think like them, wizards can no longer become pregnant?"

"Magic," started Hericles, "is all about intent. People started to believe that it was immoral and unnatural to have children with people of their own gender except some few. Magic reacted to their feelings and before they knew it, no more bearers were born. As the years went by it became forgotten that it was even possible."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.

Hericles smiled. "Because The Sanctuary was not touched with this view and bearers have been born here for centuries in any of the species, be it siren, veela or even dragon." Taking a sip of his drink, he added, "there are many history books in the library if you wish for more information. However, many are written in old English or some other form of language that was used when the writers had written about them."

Hermione smiled gratefully. After a moment of contemplating silence the quiet was broken, surprisingly, by Neville who pipped up hesitantly, "how do you know when someone is a… er… bearer?"

"Hm…" Hericles hummed. "Usually bearers are much more graceful than others; they have a lithe and slightly curvy body; they are physically weaker than other males and sometimes females and are really delicate. They also have natural mothering instincts and are quite good with children."

Everyone then turned back to their lunch as the conversation turned to another subject, though some of them shot contemplative looks towards their young host.

* * *

After their lunch they all relaxed a little more before deciding to go back to the manor. As they walked through the forest, following Hericles, the guests could not help marveling at the beauty the area around them exuded. It was like a place right out of a story with the tall sturdy trees and their dark green foliage, and the animals running around. They even saw a mountain lion cross the path they were following, sniff at Hericles' hand before walking away. They only had to see their new friend's tranquil visage to know that this was a normal occurrence.

It was like right out of a dream; all kinds of magical and non-magical creatures alike living peacefully together.

Suddenly a small dark figure jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Hericles who stumbled slightly at the unexpected added weight. Wands shot out from their hiding place and were pointed at the… small little girl dressed in a black dress and no shoes, hanging off Hericles' shoulders. Surprised the wizards lowered their wands.

"Harry!" the small figure squealed as she rubbed her cheek against Hericles who blinked in surprise before smiling warmly.

"Kaylee," he greeted warmly as he maneuvered the little girl into his arms where she snuggled happily, and as Hericles turned they could see that the little girl had straight waist-length hair and dark – _dark_ – eyes staring from her almost luminescent face. She looked to be around five. What she could be doing roaming the forest alone was beyond them. "What can I do for you?"

"I missed you! Why didn't you come to see us?" she whined.

"I apologize," he chuckled. "But as you can see, I had a few guests over and was a little busy."

It was then that the little girl, Kaylee, turned to them and blinked. "Oh! Wizards!"

"Hericles chuckled. "Yes, wizards." Turning to them he added, "Everyone, meet Kaylee. She is a –"

"Vampire," Remus interrupted as he sniffed the air.

"I am a princess!" she chirped.

"Yes, Remus, she is a vampire. She is The Sanctuary's vampire coven Leader's daughter. And," here he turned and eyed a nearby bush pointedly, "the little one hiding over there is Ava." There was a small shuffle before a small blond head popped out from said bush. Another little girl appeared, her small face red as she ran to hide behind Hericles, sneaking a look at The Sanctuary's guests. "She is a werewolf and the daughter of the current pack alpha." The new girl seemed to be around the same age as Kaylee. She was dressed in a small pale pink dress and also bare-footed.

Surprised, they could only stare.

Vampire and werewolf living together and apparently friends, they concluded as they saw Kaylee squirm in Hericles' arms before she dropped to the ground and held the other girl's hand as they followed Hericles for a little while before separating and running into the forest, Kaylee shouting a 'goodbye' at them as Ava waved shyly.

Were they not supposed to be mortal enemies?

…Yes, The Sanctuary was truly something else.

* * *

**Note: I was a little stuck with this chapter as nothing really interesting comes up except for the little flashback at the beginning. I am not particularly proud of this one... But, well, I hope you still like it. It became longer than I expected and what I had planned failed to appear (again). So, sorry, but Voldemort still fails to finally meet Hericles (SPOILER!).**

**Right. On another note, I would like to say that I do not mind when I am asked to update as it reminds me that people actually like what I am writing and encourages me to write but one guest reviewer was particularly rude and I would like to remind this person that I write for myself (and those who love what I do) but that I do not have an obligation towards anyone. I already said before that I update only when a chapter is ready which can happen anytime (with hours, days, weeks or months interval). This person also has to remember that I have a _life_, with responsibilities that I need to take care of. I cannot spend my time simply writing. I put my all in what I write and hate doing something (excuse the language) half-assed. So excuse me if I do not update quickly but I can't help it. If you don't agree with it then please, refrain from reading and do not leave behind offensive reviews. Thank you.**

**To all the others, please, do not mind my little rant and thank you for reviewing. I love seeing your little comments.**

**Leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Leight**


	12. Chapter 11

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

When Charlie Weasley was told that Headquarters was compromised he was understandably worried for his family; that was, until Professor Dumbledore reassured Bill and him that their parents and siblings were able to get away in time and were perfectly safe. He wanted to see them for himself, except he was still finishing with his job in Romania. Since he was taking a long leave to be able to fully join the war efforts he had to complete a lot of work before he could leave. The moment he was able to get away though, he immediately sent an owl – a well-protected and warded owl – to the Headmaster to ask him to allow him to see his family while he packed.

When he finally reached Britain he went to meet his brother at Diagon Alley where he had been moved to not long before. The other red-head was just exiting Gringotts with his part-veela girlfriend when he found him. The two were talking in hushed tones when they saw him and sent him a quick smile each.

"Charlie," Fleur smiled warmly before kissing him on the cheek. "You are here to stay, _oui_?" **(Trans: yes)** she asked. Her English had greatly improved since she had moved to England, though she still retained her French accents, and tended to replace words with their French counterparts.

"Yes, this time I'm staying," Charlie grinned. "Though I do need to find myself an apartment."

"Oh, there iz no need," Fleur told him. "You can stay with us, of course. _N'est-ce pas_, Bill?" **(Trans: Right)** She turned her pretty eyes to her boyfriend, a certain glint in them practically daring him to refuse. You would think Charlie was her brother instead of Bill's. Fleur had a particular soft spot for Charlie since not only did they get along really well, but he was the only one in the whole Weasley family who had accepted her whole-heartedly when she had started going out with Bill.

The other Weasleys, particularly Molly and Ginny, had showed their discontent in having the oldest Weasley offspring date her quite obviously. Fleur did not fault them since Molly was only worried that she was playing with Bill's feelings as she could have any man she wanted by simply having veela blood, and Ginny just did not seem to like her for whatever reason. Bill suspected that it was because Fleur was part-veela and thus, naturally beautiful and attractive, while also believing the French girl to be vain. Fleur on the other hand would prefer not to think about it since she did not want to have negative feelings towards one of her boyfriend's family members, though it was difficult.

Arthur, though polite towards the young woman, would prefer not to get on his wife's bad side so he kept his distance. At least he was not rude and seemed apologetic when Molly sent the part-veela some snide remarks that were hardly subtle. Ron also kept his distance, though more out of embarrassment after his attitude towards the girl during his fourth year more than anything else. The twins while welcoming and friendly towards her, were too busy with their joke shop to try to get to know her, so they were more friendly acquaintances than outright friends. Similarly Percy was always busy at the Ministry to really try to become friends with Fleur but he was keeping his distance from his family anyway.

Thus, amongst the whole Weasley clan only Charlie had tried to get to know her even if he lived in another country, he always tried to find some time for Bill and Fleur. Besides, Bill and Charlie had always been closer to each other than they were with their younger siblings anyway.

"So how's Dante?" Bill asked as they walked through muggle London to find a deserted alley way to use the portkey. They could have portkey'ed in Diagon Alley but they did not want for potential Death Eaters to have an inclination that they were meeting with the Order. The probability of being followed and spied upon was slight but better be cautious; after all everyone in the Wizarding World knew that the Weasleys had always been on Dumbledore's side, so it was not too farfetched to suspect the younger Weasleys of being amongst Dumbledore's Order. If Death Eaters saw them portkey'ing away they might suspect that the Order was meeting and they could not have that. It would be better for them to believe that the three of them were simply hanging out in muggle London.

"Er… We broke up," coughed Charlie embarrassingly.

"What?" Bill blinked, surprised, while Fleur perked up in interest. "I thought you liked him."

"Yeah, just… he became annoying, I suppose."

"Annoying?" his brother deadpanned.

Charlie shrugged. "He kept whining about how I put my dragons and my family above him."

Pleased, Fleur pipped in, "I knew he was not good for you."

"I know," the younger Weasley groaned. "You kept telling me."

"And how did _you_ know anyway?" Bill raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, hiding an amused grin from his brother's disgruntled face.

"Call it _mon intuition féminine_," **(Trans: my woman's intuition) **she smiled up sweetly at him. Bill snorted. Turning her eyes to her future brother-in-law she added, "Don't worry, you will meet your perfect boy soon." Charlie smiled at her but did not reply; though thankful towards the reassurance, he doubted he would actually find someone to share the same love Bill and Fleur had for each other. He had to admit he was a little envious of just how perfect those two were for each other. He had not met anyone, in all his years, who really caught his attention and all his relationships had ended quickly.

They found an alley and quickly slipped in as Fleur removed the portkey from her handbag. It was a beautiful silver broche with the form of a Lily and made of diamonds and pearls. When Dumbledore had handed it to them, they had obviously been surprised. Usually the everyday average wizards used everyday life objects as portkeys and only the wealthier families like the Malfoys, Zabinis and Greengrasses used jewelries since the spell used was likely to damage them if not used well. Besides the broche was obviously expensive and it was mind-boggling, especially for the two Weasleys, that someone would just hand them as portkeys like that.

They each made sure they had a firm hold of the portkey before Bill spoke, "Sanctuary." With a pull in their navel they disappeared from the dark dank alley and reappeared in a large lavish room. "Wow," was the general consensus as they admired the rich and tasteful room. It was done in shades of beige and dark brown, antic furniture filling the room, a small fire lit in a large fireplace with intricate carvings and floor-to-ceiling windows taking one side of the room, showing a beautiful rose garden and on the far side what seemed to be a labyrinth of dark green shrubs, illuminated by the orange rays of the setting sun.

One large mahogany door opened and in stepped a man who seemed to qualify for 'tall, dark and handsome' as he greeted them with a small bow and a polite smile. "Welcome to The Sanctuary," he said, his voice flowing like chocolate. "I am Xanthus and I shall show you where the rest of the Order is waiting. If you will follow me," motioning towards the hallway, he waited that they stepped closer before he guided them through some confusing twists and turns. Then he stopped in front of a set of impressive mahogany double doors and when they opened, the three of them were greeted by the sight of a large room with a long oval-shaped table around which familiar figures were congregated.

"Bill! Charlie!" Molly exclaimed as she noticed their arrivals, conspicuously ignoring Fleur as she detached herself from the conversation she seemed to be having with Remus Lupin and made her way to her two eldest sons, enveloping them both in a smothering hug.

"Hey, mum," the two red-haired males greeted together. "Dad," they added as they saw their father stop in front of them to also greet them, a smile on his face.

"Boys!" he exclaimed. "It's good to see you." Then he turned to Fleur who had been standing awkwardly a few steps behind them, "Miss Delacour! I hope you have been well."

"I have been well, sank you, Mr. Weasley," she replied, politely nodding towards him before turning to their mother. "Mrs. Weasley." Bill and Charlie inwardly winced as Molly only replied with a curt nod. Thankfully, before they could continue with the pleasantries, Dumbledore appeared and called for everyone to settle down. Bill, Charlie and Fleur immediate went to sit at the table, Bill sitting beside Arthur and Charlie besides Remus with Fleur between the two brothers.

"Albus, is it true Mundungus Fletcher was captured by Death Eaters?" Minerva McGonagall immediately asked as the meeting started.

"I am afraid this is indeed true," Dumbledore informed sadly. "He tried to bargain with the Dark Lord with the location of Headquarters; that is why it has been compromised."

Murmurs rang throughout the room, mostly disapproving of the late man's actions. Not only was it cowardly but the man had actually tried to buy his freedom by condemning the whole Order, the children who had been living at Grimmauld Place and the whole Wizarding World since the destruction of the Order of the Phoenix meant the end of any hope for the future; the Dark Lord would have won and brought to life his reign of darkness.

"Where is here, Albus?" another Order member asked. Immediately they all turned to him since those not in the know were all asking themselves the same question.

"We are at The Santuary," he replied simply. There was a momentary pause before Severus Snape uncharacteristically added his opinion, something that was rarely seen since the man usually kept to himself during those meetings.

"You are certainly not talking about what I believe you are, Headmaster," his sneering, drawling voice echoed through the room.

"I am," Dumbledore smiled. Chaos broke loose. The old man settled back in his chair, sucking on one of his favourite sweets while at the same time enjoying the brief confusion he had caused. Then he cleared his throat and everyone settled back down. Yes, he really had them well-trained… "This is not all," he said before he relayed a bit of what Hericles had told him about The Sanctuary.

There was a brief stunned silence while everyone tried to comprehend the fact that The Sanctuary, this place of myths, was not only real but they were actually _there_. "Who is this boy anyway?" a member asked.

"My son!" Sirius immediately interjected with a proud glim in his eyes, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"You're not serious!?" Charlie immediately squawked in shock while a few seats away Snape arched an eyebrow.

As Sirius opened his mouth to most likely make a stupid remark, Remus interrupted with a, "he is actually telling the truth."

Albus added, "Hericles Feim, our generous host, is in fact Sirius' son."

"Oh, dear! Who would have thought?" Minerva exclaimed.

As everyone started to talk again, getting more information about Hericles from those who had met him, Albus chanced a look at one of his favourite people. Severus had a blank mask on his face but the old Headmaster recognized the contemplative and thoughtful glint in his dark eyes.

Hopefully the Potions Master would give the young seer a chance and what had happened to poor Harry would not happen again with Hericles. One could only hope; Severus was far from being predictable.

* * *

It was later that night, after the Order meeting, that they were all directed to the dining Hall by Xanthus, except those who had decided to return to their own homes. The children were already there, chatting cheerfully with Hericles, when they appeared. Said boy stood up from his usual throne-like chair when they entered the room and greeted them with a readied smile before asking Xanthus to bring in the food.

"Hericles, my dear boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he approached the young seer. "I would like you to meet our young friends." He motioned to those behind him, "These are Bill and Charlie Weasley, Molly and Arthur's oldest sons." The two red-heads greeted him and he replied in kind. "Miss Fleur Delacour," the French smiled.

"_C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle_," Hericles greeted, much to the confusion of everyone else **(Trans: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss)**. No trace of an accent was present in his voice, the words being perfectly articulated, the tones soft and welcoming.

"_Oh! Vous parlez le Franҁais?"_ Fleur asked, her voice delightful **(Trans: Oh! You talk French?)**.

Hericles nodded with a smile. "Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed, though the others were wondering if he actually understood anything the two had been talking about. "And I am sure you already know Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall."

"Mister Feim, it is a pleasure to see you again," McGonagall said sharply though not unkindly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor."

"Mister Feim," Snape greeted. "It is… surprising to learn that you are Black's son."

"You got a problem with that, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered. Remus immediately sent a disapproving look at his friend while Hericles furrowed his brows lightly.

Snape sneered back at him but otherwise ignored the other man as he added, "At least the mutt has done something good in his fruitless life."

Hericles blinked once before his lips stretched into another smile. "It is good to see you too, sir."

Well, it did not turn out too bad.

* * *

**Extra**

"Hericles, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked worriedly as she clutched Ron's arm tightly. The other youngsters piped in with their agreements while Hericles led them through the thick forest.

Their host and new friend who was walking in front of them, seeming to be the only one not stumbling through the foliage, looked at them over his shoulder, ill-concealed amusement shining through his eyes. "Worry not, Hermione," he called back cheerfully. He seemed to have relaxed around them and became slightly less formal than he had been at the beginning when they had met, the longer they had spent around him. It was refreshing to see him like this. "Like I said previously, the beings in The Sanctuary are not hostile so long you are not."

"Come on, Hermione! They are dragons!" Charlie exclaimed from behind her.

"Easy for you to say," Ron grumbled.

"Dragon maniac," Ginny agreed, cursing when a branch she had pushed away on her path whacked her in the face.

In front of them Hericles let out a laugh. It was another ten minutes navigating through the thick vegetation that they reached their destination.

"Wow," Ginny let out and it was the general consensus. They stared in awe and wonder around them as Hericles guided them forward. The forest had opened up in a large field, a couple of hills nearby on which huge nests could be seen, large, gigantic and terrifying _dragons_ flying around or walking on the land. It was a scene right out of a fairy tale and it reminded them of the Siren Lagoon with its beauty and inherent magic in the air.

"Welcome to our Dragon Paradise," Hericles said. As they stared around them in awe they slowly relaxed when it became obvious that the dragons were not going to suddenly attack them. Just as they were settling with the idea of visiting dragons, who were supposed to be vicious, blood-thirsty beasts, they heard a few cries before they saw small dragons running towards them on their small four legs. The largest could not reach higher than Hericles' knee and the boy was already small for his age. Said boy leaned down and scooped up one of the smallest that settled comfortably in the young seer's arms. "These are babies," he said as he turned to them. "Worry not; they are harmless," he added when Hermione let out a squeak when one of the baby dragons approached her and sniffed at her legs.

Charlie was the first one to react as he crouched down and patted one of the largest of them on the head. As the little dragon leaned into his hand, he grinned. "Wow, I've never seen them so docile and I've been working with them for years!" Following his example, slowly, the others turned their attentions to the attentive baby dragons.

A few hours later Fleur could be found laughing as she watched four baby dragons climb all over Bill and chew on his hair; Neville was taking a nap, settled comfortable against a large pregnant dragon's belly; Hermione, Ginny and Ron were playing tag with a few baby dragons; and the twins were laughing as they rode on a large dragon's back like a horse.

Charlie turned to young boy sitting under the shade of a tree with a sleeping baby dragon from earlier in his lap. "Thanks for showing this to us today," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hericles replied, a smile lighting his face as his glowing green eyes looked up at the red-head.

Charlie thought that he felt his heart skip a beat. Had he finally found the one for him?

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally another chapter update. I... seriously was not going to make the story take this direction when I decided to introduce Charlie and the other two. But, well, I suppose it spices it up a little... Since I have not been planning this (Charlie was not supposed to get a sudden crush on Hericles!) I will just have to add a few elements in the story. No, it's still a Voldemort X Harry fanfiction and at best, between Charlie and Harry, it'll only be a one-sided love or a minor crush.**

**(Next chapter Voldemort is definitely going to meet Hericles. I have finished with every other elements I wanted to include before this scene so, yes, it is finally going to happen. However, I am not sure if it is what you want it to be...)**

**Leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Leight**


	13. Chapter 12

**Section: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.  
Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

On that fine morning at The Sanctuary, the manor was bustling with activity as they all prepared for a trip to Diagon Alley. There were only a couple of weeks until school would start again and the Weasley family, Hermione, Neville and even Hericles had not yet gone shopping for their school supplies. As the last of the youngsters entered the drawing room, Xanthus guided them to the floo network. Ten minutes later they all found themselves in Diagon Alley, other shoppers bustling around them.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the group. "We are going to separate to make everything easier," she said. "The girls are with me, Ron and Neville will go with Remus and Hericles can go with Xanthus and Snuffles. Who needs to go to Gringotts?" Neville lifted a hand. Molly nodded, then turned to Hericles, "Are you sure you do not have to go to the Bank, dear."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," he replied softly. "Xanthus has already gone to get some money earlier." And it was a good thing. Hericles knew for a fact that it would not have been a good idea to go to the bank, knowing how the goblins would react to his presence. The goblins knew that he was Death's favourite and to them and, like with many other magical beings, it was enough to gain their utter respect and reverence. It would bring too much attention to him if they, and any other patron who might be at the bank, witnessed the goblins showing none of their usual nasty selves towards Hericles. "Alright, then. The rest of us, let's go to Gringotts. We will meet at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour and a half."

As they separated, Sirius in his animagus form barked happily, tail wagging as he followed his son and his son's… protector.

"Where to first, young master?" Xanthus asked.

"Madam Malkins'," Hericles immediately replied as he side-stepped two running children who would have run into him otherwise. "I do need school robes. Then we shall shop for books."

As they entered the shop, the squat woman came to them and asked, voice cheerful, "Hogwarts, dear?"

Hericles nodded with a smile. "Yes, madam."

"Which House?" asked she as she guided the young Seer towards a stool, Xanthus and Padfoot remaining by the door.

"None." The woman blinked at him in surprise and confusion. He immediately clarified, "I am transferring to Hogwarts this year."

Her eyes cleared in understanding and she smiled, getting out a tape for measurements. "I see. That's rare. I don't think in all the years I have held this shop anyone has transferred school." Hericles merely smiled politely in return. Twenty minutes later they were out, back into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley with shrunken packages in Xanthus' pockets.

"Let us get the books and then we shall head to the Apothecary," he said, smiling down at Padfoot who bounced happily besides him.

They were on their way to Flourish and Blotts when Hericles suddenly froze right in the middle of the Alley and his green eyes bled to white, lightening up like two fiery torches, while his face blanked from emotions. Xanthus reacted immediately; he grabbed the young necromancer and hid him in the shadows inconspicuously. Sirius barked worriedly but in his animagus form there was not much he could do.

It was not long after, may be a minute had gone by, when Hericles came back to himself with a nearly silent gasp. He blinked a couple of times before hurriedly grabbing Xanthus by the arm and dragging him in the opposite direction of their previous destination, the shadows dissolving back to their usual state. Sirius squawked in surprise before hurrying after them, barking in askance. He furiously wondered why Xanthus was not inquiring about what could be wrong, because something was truly not right with Hericles. The shadow-shifter, however, only followed obediently his young master, mindful of Hericles' clenched jaw and furious eyes.

They were just passing by Second Hand Robes when they saw Neville, Ron and Remus exit the shop. Hericles immediately made a bee-line towards them, still dragging Xanthus by the arm. The three were slightly startled at the young Lord's sudden appearance in front of them with an expression on his face they had never seen before; the usually calm and always peaceful Hericles seemed unusually furious, his eyebrows furrowed, green eyes sharp and piercing, and pink lips pulled into a thin line.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Neville asked hesitantly, being the first of the three to react as Hericles motioned for them to follow him.

"You need to evacuate the Alley," said the Seer, glowing green eyes flitting around at the crowd of shoppers.

"Huh!? Why? What's happening?" Ron spluttered.

"What's wrong, Hericles?" Remus asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

As Hericles opened his mouth to explain, he stiffened right before the ground shook suddenly and a ripple appeared in the sky over the Alley, showing that that wards usually surrounding it had been tempered with. Screams filled the air as a large crowd of dark cloaked figures materialized in the middle of the crowded streets.

"Too late," Hericles murmured as everyone else got their wands out and at the ready. As the others prepared to defend the civilians from the Death Eaters who were flinging spells and curses left and right, Hericles grabbed Remus and Ron by the arm. "No," he told them with a frown. "Let's get everyone to safety."

They hesitated and Ron opened his mouth to protest but then Remus nodded, grabbed Padfoot's fur and motioned for everyone to follow him. Turning, they ran. As they ran by Flourish and Blotts Hericles suddenly stiffened and stopped. In his moment of inattention, the others continued running without seeing that he was no longer with them and before he knew it he had lost them. However, he was not worried about that. He had more pressing matters to be concerned about. Like the two children who were going to get themselves killed two shops away.

With an inwards curse and a slight frown, Hericles turned on his heels and rushed in the opposite direction. He arrived just in time to see the two children, one who seemed to be eleven and the other only two or three, both dressed in mundane clothes, get cornered by a couple of sneering Death Eaters. Before he thought about what he was doing, Hericles rushed forward, his wand snapping into his hand and a spell blasting the two Death Eaters away from the frightened children.

He stopped right in front of them, rearing up a shield quickly enough that it stopped the curses that came flying their way from the previously downed men. Looking over his shoulder, Hericles looked over the two children to make sure that they were uninjured. They both had brown hair and eyes and similar enough features to cue him that they were related. The older of the two was holding the younger one in his arms and they both seemed particularly terrified, not that Hericles faulted them.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them softly as he discreetly flicked a finger at the two Death Eaters who were still trying to get into his shield. They immediately tripped simultaneously and ended up in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you," the older of the two said, his eyes turning fearfully to look at the shield protecting them.

"Worry not," told Hericles softly. "You are safe now." As he saw another group of Death Eaters direct attacks at his shield, he added, "Though, I believe that it would be best for us to get away from here. Come, and stay inside the shield." With his wand hand raised to keep the dome-like shield in place, Hericles smiled down at the two and gently guided them to walk away, mindful of the increasing amount of Death Eaters surrounding them. The other shoppers had already left this part of the Alley so the three of them were mostly alone with the Death Eaters, which was not an encouraging prospect.

"Who… Who are those people?" he heard a small voice coming from the older child. "Why did they attack us?" Either those two had been really protected by their parents or they had lived in the mundane world their whole lives. Hericles was inclined to believe the latter, but then again he was a Seer and when he had feelings they always turned out to be true.

"They are called Death Eaters," Hericles explained gently as he picked up the younger of the two when the older child seemed to be tiring. The toddler clung to the young Seer's neck, his head burying in his shoulder. "They are Magical… terrorists. Worry not; you are safe with me. I shall take you to a safe place where they shall be unable to get to you." As the young boy jumped and let out a squeak, a small hand clutching at Hericles' robes when a particularly vicious curse collided with the Seer's shield hard enough to make it tremble, Hericles decided to continue talking to him, if only to distract the child of the impending danger waiting for them outside the large shield. "Are you two brothers then?"

"Um… yeah. Andrew is my baby brother; he's two. I'm Nathaniel. We were with our parents and a professor from… er – Hog-something."

"You mean, Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, that. I – I didn't know I had magic, y'know? Professor Mc – Mc – Mc…"

"McGonagall?"

The child – Nathaniel – bopped his head. "Yeah, her. She came to my house today and told us that I have _magic_. Mum always said magic is not real and then the Professor came to our house and we came here to go shopping for school and then those people came and now I can't find them! What if – What if they're _hurt_!?"

"Worry not," Hericles told him softly. He would have patted the boy on the head but his hands were both otherwise occupied. "I am certain they are fine. Professor McGonagall is most likely with them and she is an able witch. She shall protect them, trust me." He smiled down reassuringly at the boy.

The child blushed and ducked his head. "Um… Who are you?" he asked after a few minutes before he blushed again. He did not notice the sheepish and embarrassed flush creeping up Hericles' cheeks.

"Oh! My apologies. How rude of me," Hericles fumbled slightly, all his self-control flying out the proverbial window in the face of his little social faux-pas. "My name is Hericles Feim. I suppose we are going to start Hogwarts together."

"Really?" Nathaniel looked up at him, wide-eyed. "You don't seem like a first year." Then he suddenly deflated. "Oh, I don't think mum and dad will let me go to magic school after this."

"The school is one of the safest places in the world," Hericles smiled, his eyes turning a little wistful and maybe slightly bitter. "If you wish I can talk to your parents later to convince them? Oh, here we are."

While they had been talking they had gotten the attention of numerous other Death Eaters who were still trying to get pass Hericles' shield. However, like he had known, the shield had been too strong for them, and Hericles and his two new companions had been able to walk all the way to the shining steps of Gringotts. The white glistening building that was the bank was surrounded by powerful wards erected by the goblins when the Death Eaters had first appeared, the magical beings not wanting to get involved in this wizard fight but still wishing to protect their property. The wizards who had been inside might still be there; trapped to remain there until the goblins removed their wards. Hericles could understand them; though, now the three of them needed to go_ in_.

With a flick and a slash of his wand, the blue shield shivered before going a pale purple, waves of pink pulsing throughout occasionally. They continued walking and the moment the shield encountered Gringotts' wards, it was as if nothing was there. Instead of getting violently repelled, they passed right _through_ and walked up to the door. As they stopped at the large closed doors, Hericles flicked his wand again and the shield disappeared. He tucked away the piece of wood, knocked once on the door and took hold of Nathaniel's hand gently.

As the large doors creaked open inwardly, Hericles stiffened suddenly. Slowly, he turned his head. Green locked with poisonous red. A few meters away, outside of the wards, stood a certain distinctly familiar figure, dark cloak fluttering in the winds. It was Lord Voldemort, standing behind his gathered Death Eaters, his red eyes narrowed as he stared fixedly at him.

Hericles felt his breath catch in his throat, his vision narrowing on the tall, menacing figure, even as a small hand tugged him inside the bank. His heart beat widely in his chest and he almost felt his soul _sing_ at the presence of its counterpart.

Goodness, it was really _starting_!

* * *

When Lucius had come to him to inform him that the other Death Eaters had become distracted by something strange, he had been really annoyed. Of course, he had been. He had been planning this raid for months and he had thought that this might be what would keep the… particularly irritating memories away. Lord Voldemort would not accept his moronic followers to ruin his well-calculated plans. This was supposed to be his big entry back into the Wizarding World; this was supposed to be the proclamation of war it was supposed to be!

Then he had gone to see what had gotten his foolish followers side-tracked… and he got stunned. Not in the magical sense unfortunately as that would have been better than the reality he found himself in.

There was a pale blue dome advancing slowly towards the bank. However, it was not the admittedly admiring show of magical prowess that had caught his eyes, but the person who was keeping up the shield.

He was young, a teenager still; he was dressed in expensive dark green robes, showing off not only wealth but the fact that he was from a respected Pureblood family – only a true Pureblood would have been able to pull off wearing such clothes with grace and decorum without seeming gaudy. Long raven-coloured hair was pulled into a low, elegant ponytail onto which a child's small hand was clutching.

That silhouette, that walk, _that magic_… It was all too familiar and Lord Voldemort absently wondered if his dead lover had come back to haunt him or if Slytherin's lover had come back for revenge. (He did not even notice how his heart clenched in guilt as he noticed the little toddler cradled carefully in the teenager's arms and the young child clutching desperately at the expensive robes, whispers of What-If and What-Could-Have-Been fluttering at the back of his mind).

Then the boy turned and it was as if the world had stopped for the few seconds it had taken during which their eyes locked. Green eyes. Very, _very_ familiar electric green eyes glowing with repressed magic.

Green eyes identical to his lover who had died because of a disgusting, thieving muggle.

Green eyes identical to Slytherin's lover who had been murdered because of fearful, foolish and filthy mundanes.

… And with a face the perfect blend of the two.

* * *

**AN: You would not believe the amount of work I have; even I don't. It's a miracle in itself that I was able to finish this chapter. Hopefully I will also be able to update my other Fics...**

**I told you their meeting would not be what you would have wanted it to be. Heck, this was merely a glimpse of each other that they had gotten, but hey, now Voldemort knows Hericles _exists_. Ahem.**

**So... Thank you for reading, as always. Leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter/story.**

**Leight.**


End file.
